Destroying Him once and for all
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Ryou and Malik oldest friends Jou, Heba, and Yugi are return home and Ryou super happy because he is determined to get Yugi, Jou, and Heba with Seto, Yami, and Atemu. But when you got Jou's Father back for all three teens so he can have all the money and power Yami, Seto, and Atemu let him? Or will the sister stop Jou dad once and for all?
1. Hell to pay

I do not own Yugioh...

In this story the couples are...

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJou

MarikxMalik

RyouxBakura

* * *

Ryou and Malik were happy their old and bestfriends Yugi Heba, and Jou were finally moving back to Japan finally. Their sister Willow who they all love was hard headed so they was happy that she finally gave in.

As Ryou and Malik read the letter their 5 bestfriends came up. Their names were...

Seto- popular, handsome, wise but cold to everyone he didn't love, soccer player.

Yami- popular, sexy, smart but irritated easy, caring to people he love, basketball player.

Atemu- popular, hot, smart, patience, caring but overprotected , football player.

Marik- popular, sexy as hell, crazy, caring but not to people he hates, hockey player.

Bakura- popular, handsome, crazy, annoying but caring to his friends, weight lifter.

Ryou waved at his boyfriend Bakura at the same time Malik waved at his boyfriend Marik. They both have been dating the two for now 2 and 1/2 years. They started dating in 8th grade and were still going strong.

Behind them were Seto Kaiba and his two cousin Yami and Atemu Sennen. All three were cool, fun, and important to the girls and some guys rich and sexy as hell.

* * *

Seto Kaiba big sister Iris Kaiba run the billionaire Gaming Company, while Yami and Atemu Sennen big sister Erin Sennen run the billionaire Law Firm. Both had money and were happy that they could live a normal life until they turn 24. Both sisters wanted their cousins and brothers to graduation from high school and get the major in whatever and take over so they could grow old with the man they love. The three know this and tried to please their sisters and all, but they couldn't stand these three annoying, hard headed, ugly, bitches named Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Rebecca if she don't shut the fuck up talking and falling me every where I go!" Seto yelled to his friends and anyone close to hear the soccer player.

"Seto chill. Rebecca going to stop soon. You know why?" Ryou said to Seto.

"Why?" all 5 of them said.

Ryou look at Malik and saw his eyes go big. Ryou was thinking what he shouldn't be thinking! Yugi, Heba, and Jou would beat the shit out of him and he knew this. Malik already knew he was planing his best friend funeral soon.

Malik sigh and gave in to his best friend stupid idiot.

"Fine, but when Jou, Heba, and Yugi kick your ass don't ask for help. I start planing your funeral. Go on tell them." Malik said re-reading the letter.

* * *

"What's going on with you two? And who's going to kick my Ryou ass when he finds out whatever you two are talking about. Me and Marik will kill these people you two talking about right friend?" Bakura said to Marik who was ready to fight.

"You two shut up. I'm going to get those three shanks off your backs with setting you three up with our old friends. And Malik chill they willn't kill me... okay that was a lie. Yugi will try, Heba will stop it and Jou will eat popcorn while this happens. And you know Willow she will stop them. Just meet them and you will forget all about those three. Please!" Ryou ask give the 5 the puppy-dog eyes( Jou taught him that trick).

All 5 gave in and said yes. Ryou knew once they meet Yugi, Heba, and Jou they would fall in love with eachother and everything would be prefect.

* * *

Yugi Motou was in the recording studio recording his new song"Heart Attack". His sister Willow Hun or Willow Motou was listening to the song. Yugi really wanted her to love it because this song was great and as soon as his album was done he was done with music as Hikari. He love music, but he was just 15 1/2 he need to relax. Yugi look to his side to see his boyfriend of 6 1/2 months James. Yugi love James and today was their 7 months anniversary and Yugi wanted to give James his everything. _Everything._

Yugi looked up at his sister and she was smiling. Yes! she likes the song, Yugi thought.

"Good Job Yugi. Your last album is going to be the greatest. You can go now with... James" Willow said rolling her eyes to James.

"Bye sis, come on James." Yugi said grabbing James hand.

'Whatever hag." James said leaving too.

* * *

"So what are you friends names anyway?"Seto ask ready to look up the names and get those three skanks out of his and his cousins lifes.

Yugi Motou, Heba Motou, and Katsuya Jonouchi." Malik said

Seto, Atemu, and Yami look up at the 4 and scream 'Who the Hell did you mean to say?!'

Ryou look at them like they were Bakura and Marik Crazy.

"Why did you guys react like that?!... Oh you guys are rich you heard of their sister and cousin before haven't you?" Ryou and Malik said.

All three shock their head. Seto decided to explain to Bakura and Marik the situation.

"Those three are related to Willow Motou Hun. She runs 3 giant companies. One is _Motou Recording Studio_. That studio has had 100 to 1000 artists go in there with Willow and make #1 songs and albums. Thanks to her 2500 artists have had 5-7 top albums. That by itself made her 10 millions dollars. The Second one is her restaurant _The Cherry Blossom under the Willow Tree_. Iris and Erin has took us to that restaurant many times. The food there is the best and if you haven't tried it before you have no life. That restaurant itself made around 60.6 millions dollars. The last one is her family clothing line _Be Yourself_. The clothing line has made a differences in many of the suicidal deaths and made those teens see that they are beautiful. Even the singer Hikari sing those teens a song. Remember _When I Grow Up. _That got them around 250.67 millions dollars. All together she makes around 6.34 trillions dollars every year!" Seto said reading an article about Willow Motou Hun.

Ryou and Malik rolled their eyes at the three. Malik then pulled out a picture of all 5 of them in 7th grade before Jou and Heba and Yugi left. Malik gave it to Seto and all three of them fell in love with the three guys.

Ryou and Malik knew this was wrong, but wanted their friends to be happy again. They knew that they haven't been fun seen _He _return.

* * *

Yugi was piss. How could he? I was going to give him everything, _Everything!_ Yugi thought as he cried into his pillow. He heard the door being open and then close and look up to see Heba and Jou with tissue, popcorn, and movies to watch.

"Well, at least you didn't give it to him. That would have been 10 times worse if you gave to him like you wanted to."Jou said to his cousin.

"Yeah he's right. When Willow finds out all hell breaks lose." Heba said stroking Yugi's back.

"Nope. Willow to busy with _Him_ being back. I didn't think he would still be so mad after all this time. Your dad Jou is going crazy for something he said he would never do to you or any of us, when we are going to tell everyone what happen those 2 weeks he had us. I don't care about James bitch-ass all I care about is fixing this problem moving on and chilling with my friends and hopefully a new guys to call mine only." Yugi said getting up and eating some popcorn.

"Good, lets chill." Heba said putting the movie in. Jou was already in-between Yugi's legs chilling, Heba the same in Jou's legs. Heba play the movie and Yugi tried to watch, but couldn't. He couldn't believe who James cheated on him with. It was something he couldn't believe.

She going to kill him, Yugi thought. The door open to show the person that destroyed Yugi's relationship. Dean Willow his sister fiance for 3 1/2 years.

* * *

Dean look at Yugi and sigh.

"Heard about the break up. How you k ow he was cheating?" Dean ask trying to hide hickeys James gave him this afternoon.

"Caught him with some hickeys on his neck. I don't give him hickeys, so I knew he was cheating and call it off. That's all. Is my sister home?" Yugi ask trying not to yell or kill Dean for what he was doing to his sister.

"Taking a shower. Don't wait up." Dean said leaving closing the door behind him.

Yugi didn't like that answer and text his sister. He knew this was going to break her, but she need to know. Yugi wasn't dumb, before he left he took a picture of James fucking Dean in my sister's work studio. He sent the text and hope for all hell to break lose.

* * *

Ryou call Willow and ask if they could come over for breakfast and she agree to let them all come over if Seto, Yami, and Atemu sisters came to discuss business. They also agree. When they got there this morning as Yugi hope all hell just broke lose.

* * *

"Your dumbass thought it was smart to fucking cheat on me with my own little brother damn boyfriend! I'm motherfucking kill your ass! Let me go Jou and Heba!" Willow scream. As Ryou and Malik enter with the rest he look at the other and said this...

"Go help Jou and Heba hold back Willow. Malik get anything shape away from Willow and Yugi. Iris and Erin we should get Dean out of this house before the police are called by the neighbors. Okay?" Ryou said to everyone. Everyone did what Ryou said and when Dean was almost out the door Yugi came running down and punch him in the face. Dean took a swing at Yugi's face, but Yugi ducked and then stuck out his foot to trip Dean. Dean started to fall, but he put his hand to the ground and pushed himself up. He then ducked as Yugi tried to kick him, and Yugi grabbed Deans foot, pushing backwards, trying to make him fall. Dean stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. He then threw a punch at Yugi, but Yugi ducked and the grabbed Dean's wrist, starting to flip him.

Ryou came over grab Yugi and Iris and Erin threw Dean and his two bags out with him.

Ryou look at Yugi and smiled. Yugi laugh and hug his friend.

"Long time no see Yugi. Still kicking people asses?" Ryou said helping his friend up.

"Yeah you know me. So who that hot guys you brought with you and Malik?" Yugi said walking into the living room to see his sister annoying as hell.

"This is so fucking annoying. I'm due in court in and hour, you 3 in 2 and now I got to deal with all this shit. And on top of that got to go get Alexandria from her dad's house. Does God hate me today? Jou come and help me with breakfast. Yugi clean up the living room. Heba could you please one go get me something very strong to drink and get our clothes ready fro today. I need to call Kendall and see if he can keep her until tomorrow. Hello?" Willow said calming herself down.

"Got it" All three said.

Ryou told the other guys to help Yugi. and turn to Iris and Erin.

"She like this all the time. Just go in the kitchen and once she done talking she talk business with you guys. Follow me." Ryou said leading Iris and Erin into the kitchen.

Willow was done talking to Kendall and look up two she knew to well.

"Does God Hates me? Come to my mine again. Well isn't my bestfriends from high school D1 and D2." Willow said handing Jou a bowl of eyes mix with pepper and salt.

"Willow!" Both Iris and Erin said jumping Willow.

All 10 boys stop what they were doing to look at the old friend laugh like they were teenagers again.

"I approve. You guys can date, but if any of you hurt Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou I will hunt you down and kill you. K?" Willow said making all the boys scared.

"Yo! Willow we're here! Go find mommy and uncle Yugi, Heba and Jou." a voice said.

" In here Kendall and Alexandria.!" Willow yelled to her baby-daddy and 10 years old daughter Alexandria Isabella Motou. She had tri-colored hair like her mom, but had more blond from her dad. She had mood changing eyes. Right now here eyes were purple, she was really confused with all these people here. She saw Yugi, Heba, and Jou and ran into them.

"Yo! Willow I saw Dean running away... Don't even want to know what happen. Oh No, you two the witches of my relationships why you here?"Kendall said standing next to Willow.

"Simple Dean got caught cheating with Yugi ex-boyfriend James. Yugi told me, I flip, house trash, and Yugi kick his ass. Other then that nothing special. So you keep her until tomorrow?" Willow ask Kendall.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you. Um.. _He_ out and is going to sue you saying you don't have a good house because you anti married. The court will see this so I were you I come up with a plan B." Kendall said calm.

Willow was calm and smiled at Kendall.

"That simple. I already had a plan B. 're get married this Saturday. everything plan. And this stop you from getting kick out your apartment this week anyway doesn't it K?" Willow said moving next to Iris and Erin.

"Yeah it does... Hey...WHAT!" Kendall scream.


	2. Love in the end

There a lemon in it so if you don't like **don't read the bold.**

There will be a _flashback _in this story too.

* * *

"You're not funny Willow. Wait... oh no. If you two are here then the other two are on their way. God doesn't hate you, he hates me! I got to deal with the 4 witches that mess up my relationship. Isis and Ishizu are on their way too. Don't make me forget Ren too. Why did I have all girls for friends in high school?" Kendall said annoyed.

Alexandria jumped up and down happy that her friends were coming over. The door open with 3 women and 2 kids. Isis and Ishizu had long blond, brown hair. Both had soft, caring two kids with the twins sisters were Isis and Ren daughter and son Raine and Micheal. Alexandria ran up to her friends and lead them upstairs to there room.

Kendall look at all 4 women and sigh. Then there was a knock on the door and then someone yelling.

"YUGI! Yugi open this damn door now!" a voice yelled.

Yugi groaned. "James... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU JACKASS!" Yugi yelled back at the door.

Yami who wasn't paying much attention did when Yugi grab his hand and ran to the door to see James and Dean. Yugi want to again kick Dean ass and then kicks James cheating ass too, but first he want to make James regret breaking his heart.

"Yes James WHAT THE..." Yugi started before James slap him.

Yami look up and saw red. He was going to kill this James guy for slapping his Yugi.

Yami ran at James and tried to hit him, but James ducked and then rammed his fist into Yami's stomach. Yami had the wind knocked out of him and then James tried to punch Yami in the face, but Yami managed to duck and then he grabbed James by the wrist. Yami started to flip him, but James twisted out of Yami's grip and then he tripped Yami. Yami landed on his stomach, but he jumped up and moved out of the way as James tried to hit him again. Yami then punch him so hard that he landed right next to Isis' car.

Yugi look at Yami and smirked. Damn he is cute and can fight, I like that, Yugi thought and he grab Yami and broke up the fight James was clearly losing.

Dean grab James and holding him. James look at Yami piss the fuck off.

"Who the fuck is this?! Your new Bitch! You were cheating on me with this.!" James yell trying to get out of Dean's arms. Dean slap James across the face and answer his question.

"That Yami Sennen. The King of Games and Erin Sennen little brother. So stop if you want to get jump." Dean said to his lover trying his hardest not and jump Yugi for earlier.

"How about you shut the fuck up James! Yami is twice the man you could wish to be! And I never cheated on you like you did on me with my sister fiance! Yami and me relationship is none of your business! Yami lets go before I kick his ass again." Yami said grabbing Yami hand again and leading him into the house.

Yami wanted to make James understand something simple. Don't fuck with Yugi every again. Yami grab and push him close and kiss him.

Yugi was surprised at first, but gave in to the kiss. Yami hands wrap around Yugi waist. Yugi wrap his arms around Yami neck and deepened the kiss. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi bottom lip asking for entrance. Yugi open his mouth and Yami explores his mouth. Yugi moan into the kiss, which cause a tongue-war between the two, all this time Dean and James were watching. James was piss the fuck off that his old bitch is her having a fucking tongue-war with a lame-ass King of Games! He was going to have both his bitches and Yami wasn't going to do anything to stop him. James grab Dean hand and walk to his car stated it and left those to bitches to themselves.

Yami stop the kiss when the reason to breath came. Yugi and Yami look at eachother and Yugi lean in and gave Yami a simple kiss.

"Hum I like you a lot already and we just met. Yami come lets go in before my Jou eat all the food." Yugi said leading Yami inside the house,.

"K. Yugi so that was your ex. He is something. He might try and get back with you, you know that right?" Yami said kissing Yugi neck leaving hickeys.

Yugi moan out his answer to Yami question. "Don't care. He can try and all, but you wouldn't let him. I know you would kick his ass."

"Hn good. Come on I'm hungry." Yami said grabbing Yugi hand and walking into the kitchen to see Seto and Jou in tongue-war like them earlier, Heba and Atemu making out, Ryou and Malik talking, Bakura and Marik stuffing their faces with food, and Kendall arguing with Isis, Iris, Erin and Ishizu while Willow was on the phone with her assistant Jane.

Ryou look up and smiled.

"So you too are a couple like the rest of us? Yes! We all are happy now.!" Ryou said giving a high five to Malik. Malik rolled his eyes, but was happy his friend found a better guy for him.

Willow was done with the phone and scream. "Shut the fuck up! Heba were are the clothes at! Jou get you ass over here and cook the rest of this food! Yugi the living room anti clean! Kendall get over here we need to talk about Saturday. Go!"

Kendall was glad to be near Willow right look at her 4 bestfriends from high school and sigh. then smirk.

"Isis, Iris, Erin and Ishizu, question why are you guys trying to get him to say he still loves me when you 4 still haven't told eachother your true felling? I mean does Ishizu know that Erin love you? Or does Iris know that Isis love her too? Kendall don't worry. I mean all of them are divorced and would love to get to know eachother on a different note, right?" Willow said smirking while holding Kendall hand.

All four women look at eachother and look away fast. Willow is so annoying when she just tells the truth, Erin thought. She look to her left to see Ishizu who was blushing. Erin grab her hand and smiled. Ishizu blush ever redder. Isis did the same to Iris.

"You are so evil, but good."Erin said. Everyone stated laughing until they heard a scream. And the Alexandria scream "Let Me Go! Mommy!, Daddy! Uncle John is hurting me! He hurting Micheal and Raine! Help!" Alexandria scream before it went quite. Everyone up to Alexandria's room to find both Michael and Raine in a pool of blood and the window open with glass everywhere. Kendall grab Willow before fell out. Yugi took out his cell calling police, and Jane Willow assistant move up the court date, and tell the judge that John Wheeler Kidnap his niece.

Everyone ran outside got in their cars and Police Station. Kendall look at his bestfriend and mother of his daughter and sigh. He look at Yugi who was being hold by Yami and sigh again.

"Yugi give me your phone. I need to call a old friend who I know will find John bitch-ass and get my daughter back before something dramatic happens." Kendall said to Yugi.

Yugi gave him the phone and dial a number he knew by heart. After two rings he pick up.

"Honda we have a problem. John took Alexandria and Willow a mess and he harmed your niece Raine and nephew Micheal. So get off your ass and find that son of a bitch cause all hell broke lose." Kendall said on the phone to his old friend Honda.

"I'm already on it. And you should tell Willow how you feel about cause I'm done talking to you about your felling for her. Bye." Honda said hanging up.

* * *

Honda has been friends with Isis, Iris, Erin and Ishizu, Willow, and Kendall seen their first day of high school. He with Kendall were the only dudes that those 5 girls hang out with. Kendall and Willow started dating at the end of freshman year and went good until the end of senior year. She was pregnant and ever dude told Kendall that she was cheating. He didn't believe at first until he saw her kissing another guy. After that her broke it off, but was still their for his child. He didn't find out Alexandria was 3 years old that the dude force himself on her. Kendall never had the courage to tell her the truth, so he just complained to Honda about his stupid mistake.

Honda knew his friends well. He also knew John Wheeler well too. He never trusted him even when he was a teen. He keep taps on him, cause if he ever hurt his friends or family he wanted to be the person to kill him.

* * *

Honda couldn't believe this right know! What the hell!

_Flashback_

_Honda found John in one of the Motou old warehouse. When he enter the warehouse he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Honda found 14 people he knew well. _

_"Mrs. Kaiba? Why are you guys here? What's going on?" Honda whisperer to her._

_"John finally lose it. We been here for 10 years, now he is in the front with a little girl. She about 8 years old. He is crazy." Mrs. Wheeler said._

_"That's Alexandria! If I were you Mr and Mrs. Motou you should be mad, because that you granddaughter. That Willow and Kendall daughter. I have to go stop him. Be right back." Honda said sneaking up behind John._

_John had Alexandria on the floor. He had rip of her clothes and the only things she had on was her bra and panties. Honda look at his Goddaughter who was scared. She look at Honda and Honda warned her with his eyes to stay quite. John hands went lower ready to rip off off her bra to show her very big breast(for a 10 year old), Honda pull out his gun and shot John Wheeler in the head ending the pain he put his friend in. John body fell forward landing on top of Alexandria. Honda push John's body off his Goddaughter and pick her up like he did when she was a baby. She cried into Honda shirt. Honda look behind him to see all the parents he up with. _

_"Alexandria I would like you to meet your Grandparents, Cousins, and Uncles and Aunts. Say with them, I need to call my boss telling him..." Honda said John Wheeler grab him behind slamming him to the ground. Honda grab him by the neck and flip him to the ground. Honda then grab his handcuff and handcuff John Wheeler._

_"This is officer Honda. I found John here quick, He has the a group of missing people here and as while as the little girl he kidnap and attempted rape on." Honda said to his boss._

_Honda called Kendall with news that would have both them and the other going crazy._

Honda was dressing his Goddaughter was now asleep in his arms. Honda couldn't believe what was going on. The parents he knew so well were getting check for anything. He heard the door open and close to see his bestfriends. When Willow saw Alexandria sleeping she relax.

Honda smiled. "Everything is fine. She okay. The doctor check her and she only has broke risk. The doctors are checking on your parents now. The judge move the date again. You willn't have to be in court anymore. John Wheeler going to jail for life. And um... she willn't let me go, so..." Honda said still holding his Goddaughter.

"Then you can sleep over. And thanks Honda." Willow said holding Kendall hand.

"Let go home everyone." Kendall said leaving the room and leaving everyone to their cars.

* * *

"I wish I could stay over Puppy. Your cousin is so mean." Seto said to Jou rocking back and forth with his puppy. "I know Dragon. How about we video-chat?" Jou said with a smirk on his face. Seto smirk back and ask a simple question,"What you chat name Puppy?"

Heba was moaning while Atemu kiss him goodbye until tomorrow. "Call me Atemu. I be waiting until you call me for some..." Heba said before Atemu ended his sentence, "Phone Sex?" Heba smirk and shock his head yes.

Ryou and Malik were in a make-out moment with their boyfriends.

Yugi was currently giving Yami hickey after hickey on his neck and shoulders. Yami was moaning like a girl and it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't enjoying them. Yugi and Yami already gave eachother their numbers and were enjoying the time they had before...

"It's time for Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik to leave." Willow said.

The 5 boys gave their boyfriends a kiss goodbye and left.

The boys went up to their room and started their night of video and phone sex with their boyfriends.

* * *

"Honda and Alexandria are asleep. Willow do you want me to... mmff." Kendall said before Willow started to kiss him.

"Don't. I still love you stupid ass. I love you so..."Willow said as Kendall kiss back.

**Lemon start right there!**

Willow was surprised at first, but gave in to the kiss. Kendall hands wrap around her waist. Her arms wrap around Kendall neck and deepened the kiss. Kendall ran his tongue over Willow bottom lip asking for entrance. She open his mouth and Kendall explores her mouth. Willow moan into the kiss, which cause a tongue-war between the two. They broke away, as they did that Kendall push Willow on the bed and started taking her clothes off. She started taking off his clothes until they both were in the underwear.

Willow push Kendall on the bed and smirk. It was time for some fun.

She pulled his hands away and placed her hands on Kendall hips before she leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Kendall's member, lapping up the pre-cum that was there.

"Willow!" Kendall exclaimed.

Willow then started to lick up and down the sides of Kendall's member, causing Kendall to cry-out and moan. Finally deciding to have mercy on Kendall and, she deep-throated Kendall unexpectedly.

Kendall screamed and tried to arch up, but his hips were held down by Willow.

Willow then started to lick Kendall member and bob her head up and down on Kendall's member.

"Ah! Oh! Willow!" Kendall groaned.

Willow started to suck on Kendall's member.

"Willow! Ah! I'm get-getting cl-close." Kendall groaned.

Willow ignored the warning and started to suck even harder on Kendall.

Kendall was soon thrown over the edge. "WILLOW!" Kendall cried, spilling his seed into Willow's mouth.

Willow drank every drop before he let go of Kendall's member.

Kendall was sweating and panting from his release.

Willow brushed Kendall's bangs out of his face. "Just like old time right babe. How about we get to the main event" Willow said. She then leaned down and kissed Kendall.

"Lets."Kendall said flipping Willow over and pushing himself inside her. She moan at the feeling of having Kendall in her once again and she was going to make sure this wasn't the last. Kendall knew Willow hated slow-pacing so he gave to her hard and fast.

"Ah! Kendall! Oh! So good! Faster!" Willow moaned.

"Willow! So tight! So hot!" Kendall groaned as he started to thrust in faster.

Willow tightened her legs around Kendall's waist as. Kendall couldn't take it and scream as he cum in Willow. That cause he to cum too.

**Lemon End Here**

Kendall fell on top of Willow and smiled. He look at her and smirk.

"Ready for another round?" Kendall said, giving her a hickey after hickey.

"Sure. Lets go."Willow said.


	3. Relaxing until His Trail Pt1

I do not own the songs "22" or "The Way".

I do not own Yugioh.

There will be a _flashback._

* * *

Yugi was tried. Really tried. He look up and saw Yami's face still on his laptop. Yugi smiled. He was happy that he found someone like Yami. Someone that love him for everything he is and not his girl-like body, or his family money,or even his money.

Yugi have told Yami is secret. He told Yami that he was Hikari. Yugi was surprise that Yami just laugh at him saying that.

_Flashback_

_"Yami why the hell are you laughing?!" Yugi ask annoyed at his boyfriend who was still laughing his ass off._

_" I'm laughing cause i knew by the way you talk that you had to be Hikari. That why I'm laughing." Yami said smiling._

_Yugi blushed a bright crimson red. Yami smirk. _

_"Yami are you a big fan of Hikari?" Yugi ask._

_"Yeah why? Goin' play some new songs for me little one?"Yami ask._

_"Yeah. Two songs really. One songs is about moving on from the jackass James and one about meeting someone new... You." Yugi said grabbing his guitar._

_Yami watch as his boyfriend started to play one of the songs._

_"The first one is about James. The Past. I call it 22." Yugi said as he started playing the guitar._

_ It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh_

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh_

_Yeaaaah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_It seems like one of those nights_

_This place is too crowded too many cool kids_

_It seems like one of those nights_

_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping_

_Yeaaaah_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_I don't know about you, 22, 22_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights_

_You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

_"It's good. So am I that bad guy that ' look like bad news i gotta have you'" Yami said smiling._

_"Yes you are. And here is your song." Yugi said starting playing again._

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off of flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need, from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

_So you're sleeping in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me,_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

_I love the way (I love the way)_

_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_

_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you!_

_" I like a lot babe. I can't wait to see you in the morning to hold you and kiss you and more." Yami said smirking._

_" Neather can I babe." Yugi said smiling._

* * *

Yugi look up and saw that Yami was one awake and watching Yugi daydream.

"YAMI! Get your ass down here so, that we can leave and see Uncle, Aunt, Mom, Dad and you can grope your boyfriend too! Lets go! You too Atemu!" Iris yelled.

"Got to go little one. See you soon." Yami said running down the stair to get in his sister car and go and see Yugi.

Yugi smiled. He got up off his bed, walk to his door and when he open it he heard doors slamming and yelling. This had to be 'normal' for Yugi and his friends now. Yugi smelled breakfast burritos cooking, and his sister famous strawberry bananas pancakes. Yugi look at the door and smiled. Yugi ran downstairs into his boyfriend Yami Sennen, the boy he loved.


	4. Relaxing until His Trail Pt2

"Yugi get your ass in here before all these children eat your strawberries and bananas pancakes!" Willow yelled to Yugi.

Yugi jump off Yami and ran to the kitchen to see Jou, Heba, Ryou, Malik Bakura, Marik, and all the adults eating his favorite pancakes. (Yugi hates pancakes.)

Yami laugh. Yugi was really so cute. They walk into the kitchen to see Their friends stuffing themselves with what Willow had called them 'Strawberry bananas pancakes'.

Seto look at Jou and smiled. His puppy is a fat piggy sometimes. Atemu look at Heba, and look confused. Heba was eating like Jou and that was weird for Heba. Yami look at Yugi stuffing his face and thought that Jou had got to him. Yugi was matching Jou in plates of pancakes and Yugi just got in the front. Jou had three plates of pancakes, while Yugi had three going on his fourth plates. Willow look up at Yami, Seto, and Atemu and laugh.

"Once you taste my famous pancakes then you will understand why everyone here is stuffing their faces. Jou is really stuffing his face. Jou go in the kitchen and make some more of that special chocolate syrupy." Willow said eating a pancake Jou.

Jou stop and smiled at Seto. Seto smiled back.

Yugi smiled today was for relaxing. Yugi smiled faded as he remember what tomorrow was.

_Tomorrow is the last time we all see that son-of-a-bitch! Those 2 weeks he had us 5 was his change to do what he wanted and he did. He was a man that a our parents trusted. He kidnaps them, and tried to fucking rape of 5 of us! He would rape his own fucking son! That man... he should die with his gay lover. _

_Gozaburo Kaiba. Yugi look up at Kaiba. Can't be.. Or is he?, Yugi thought. He had to ask._

"Seto can I you a question?" Yugi said right as Jou and his sister came back in to dining room.

"Yeah, what Yugi?" Seto ask.

"Is tour father... name...Gozaburo Kaiba?" Yugi ask worried he made Seto or Jou upset.

"Yes, why?" Seto, Atemu and Yami ask.

Malik, Ryou, Heba, Jou, and Yugi look at those 3 with annoyed look in their eyes.

Marik and Bakura look confused."Yeah what about him? He's a cool guys. Bad thing he past away."Bakura said. Marik stoke his head in agreement.

All of of them look at their boyfriends with really annoyed looks.

The other guys look at their boyfriends with confused looks until Willow finally said...

"He ask because your father anti dead. That motherfucker is in jail. He was the one that told Jou dad to... When me, Isis, Ishizu, Ren, Honda, Otogi, Erin, Iris, Kendall, etc. went to Dominic for our high school reunion, John, Jou father watch those 5 while Alexandria was in Tokyo with her other grand parents. Those 2 weeks I thought would be fun for those 5. They haven't seen eachother in a while so, I didn't care what they did. I got a call one night from Yugi saying that Jou wanted to see me. The reunion ended early so, we came back. I went to get the guys and when I walk in on... John raping Ryou and Heba, while I lose my mind at that. I later learned that Gozaburo YOUR FATHER FUCKING TOLD JOHN TO DO THAT SHIT! He was underused for that. John ran and now he is going to jail too, with his male lover. I would loved to see how that turned out." Willow said.

Yugi look at Yami and sigh. The other did the same.

"Maybe you all should leave. They will be back at school on Thursday. Say goodbye. Yugi close the door behind them."

Everyone got up and started to leave. Yami, Atemu and Seto the last three to leave. All three look into their boyfriends' eyes hoping they would tell them something.

Yugi look at Yami and sigh. Jou and Heba did the same.

"We love you guys... a lot, but this is something we have to do by ourselves. We..." Yugi said before Atemu ask the question on all three of the confused boys mind.

"Did John ever rape you guys?"Atemu said.

All three look up with crazy looks.

They all said the same thing...

"Yes."

The three were afraid to that answer.

"We're coming with you guys to the court tomorrow. No buts. Bye call you guys later. Lets go we need to get read for tomorrow."Seto said leaving with Yami and Atemu too.

Yugi, Heba, and Jou look at eachother and smirk.

"We got some caring guys this time. I hope this trial will be better." Heba said walking up stair to his room.

"Hum, Seto going to want to talk about it. I'm going to got video-chat with him. Bye Yugi." Jou said running to his room.

Yugi sigh. "I guess I got no choice but to face this." Yugi said walking in to the kitchen eating breakfast.

* * *

Kendall was on the phone with Honda. He needed Honda as his friend to give him some good news.

Honda pick up happy, "Hey guess what?" Honda said in a lovely tone.

"What?, Otogi had a girl?"Kendall said.

"Yep and no. Twins! I 'm so happy. Otogi happy too!"Honda said.

"Good. Dude you know what tomorrow is right?"Kendall said getting to business.

"Yeah. I know the judge wants to do it before John try anything stupid, but tomorrow?! I know. I'll be there at 8. See you guys there. Ishizu here and she said she would take Alexandria back home see you tomorrow." Honda said hanging up.

Kendall sigh. Tomorrow is going to be hard on all of us, expertly Alex and the guys Kendall thought.

Kendall went in the front to see all the guys chilling.

"Hey guess what?" Kendall said.

"What?" All 4 of them said to Kendall.

"Otogi had twins and Honda super happy."Kendall said kissing Willow on her head.

"Cool!" The three boys said.

Willow laugh. They needed some good news, because tomorrow will be... hell.

* * *

The next chapter will have three parts. I hope this chapter clear up some thing for all my readers!


	5. The Trail Pt1

There will be rapes or story of rapes in all three parts.

Warned you!

* * *

Yugi couldn't sleep. Unlike Jou and Heba Yugi didn't call or chat with Yami. He couldn't. Yugi was afraid that Yami wouldn't want him anymore. It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm still awake, Yugi thought. Yugi turned on his computer and went on to his chat icon. He look to see Yami, Seto, Atemu, Jou, and Heba were awake and talking to eachother. Yugi look at his computer looking a nothing. Yugi heard a noise and look to see that Yami was trying to talk to him. _Trying. _Yugi sigh. He need to stop... but he couldn't. He was scared Yami would just leave him... just like James.

Singer-love: Yugi why can't you talk to me? I'm your boyfriend. I love you, don't you love me? I'm not like James. Trust me.

Yugi look at what Yami said and sigh. Yami and James were not the same, he knew that, but his was afraid. Afraid that his heart and body would be destroy like before, with... John.

Afraid-of-Love: Yami nothing his wrong with me. I do trust you and I know you aren't James. I'm just afraid that you might hurt me like...

Singer-Love: Like John did to you and Heba and Jou? Yugi unlike most people I willn't hurt you. I have no reason to. I love you. That simple.

Afraid-of-Love: I know that, and I love you too, but with what James did to me and John, I'm not taking you hurting me a chance.

Singer-Love: Yugi we need to talk _in person!_ I'm going to come and get you in the morning so we can talk. Yugi don't be afraid of what happen in the past because I'm the present and the future and you know hell everyone knows that I love you and only you.

Afraid-of-Love: Okay Yami. I 'll see you in the morning.

Yugi sign off and sigh. He needed to sleep, he had a hard day tomorrow. Yugi close his eyes and dazed to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was going to fuck up who ever was at the door at... 7:15am. Yugi was down stair in 5 minutes. He open the door pissed off ready to slap the white off someone, but relax when he saw it was Yami. Yugi wasn't a fucking morning person. Neither was his sister and brother, and cousin, and neither was his father and his father own a fucking music studio. Shit no one in his family was a morning person.

"Good Morning Little One." Yami said with a smile.

"Hn.. Morning." Yugi said grabbing Yami pulling him inside and then closing the door behind him. Yugi push Yami up to his room and close the door behind him. Yugi jump on his bed and yawn.

Yami look at Yugi and laugh.

"Little One not a morning person? Good now I know not wake you up until 10am."Yami said smiling.

"No I'm not. Yami just talk, because I have to get dress too."Yugi said through his pillow.

Yami smirk, "How about I help you?" Yami ask still with a smirk.

Yugi look to his left and glared at Yami. "Yami I not a morning person. No one in my family is. But everyone in my family can kick ass and I'm not afraid to kick your ass right now. So talk." Yugi said with a harsh tone.

Yami was surprise. Note-to-Self: Never wake up Yugi in the morning unless I want to get bitch-slap. Yami leaned in and kiss Yugi annoyed lips. Yugi melted in the kiss letting all the drama of his past go and letting Yami finally in.

Yugi pulled Yami into his bed and as Yami pulled away from the kiss, "Are you sure?" Yami ask before doing anything.

"I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt me like they did in the past, so I sure." Yugi said kissing Yami again.

* * *

Who the fuck is at this damn door now!?, Yugi thought as his look at his clock to see it's 9:45am. He look at Yami who was wide awake asking the same question.

"I know understand why you aren't a morning person." Yami said grabbing Yugi clothes and handing them to him. Yugi got dress and walk downstairs. As he open the door he saw Seto and Atemu.

"Morning Yugi. Is Heba and Jou awake?"Atemu ask walking inside.

Right as Seto and Atemu came inside, Jou and Heba were downstairs in two. three seconds.

"Please get your boyfriends. They woke up me and Yami from are peaceful sleep. And you laugh I drop kick your ass." Yugi said combing through his hair with his fingers as he walk back upstairs to his room.

"What not a morning person?" Seto and Atemu ask.

"Nope. None of us are." Jou and Heba said at the same time.

Seto and Atemu just sigh and followed their boyfriends

* * *

Yugi walk into the room to see Yami watching t.v. Yugi saw what Yami was watching and was annoyed. That was fast, Yugi thought to himself.

"Real fast." Yami said answer a question that didn't need to be answered.

"Today is the day. Today is the day that Willow Hun takes her Uncle John Wheeler to court. Some may ask why?, Simple, from what her young brothers and cousins that Mr. Wheeler rape them in the two weeks period that she ask him to watch them. Sources close to Ms. Hun says that she herself walk in on him raping two of the cousins of Ms. Hun. Ms. Hun and her family members are due in court at 12pm. But its seems that Ms. Hun problems are worse then she thought. From a sources of my own, saying that the youngest brother of Ms. Hun is no other then the Emmy awards winning Hikari. From the ex-boyfriend of Hikari saying that, ' broke my heart and cheated on me with a bitch name Yami Sennen.' Wow you can see that Hikari ex is piss. I would be too. I hope Ms. Hun is ready for the drama. I will have this story updated while the trial is going on. See you guys there." The reporter said as Yami turn the t.v. off.

Yugi started to cry. James and Dean would really do this to us? Yugi thought annoyed as hell. Yami grab Yugi and hug him. They had a big day ahead of them.

Review please!


	6. The Trail Pt2

Yugi was annoyed.

One he was at some court for some bullshit.

Two he not a morning person. He doesn't wake up until 1pm, not no mothefucking 11:45am.

Three He was piss at James and Dean for that pussy ass shit realizing he fucking business.

Yugi look over at his boyfriend and sigh. Yami was going to be holding Yugi back from killing James and Dean. Yugi was not having a happy day. Seto and Jou were one arguing with each other. Heba and Atemu were making out. Yugi was going to kill someone today. Yami look at his boyfriend and sigh.

"Yugi chill. It's not that bad." Yami said hugging Yugi.

Yugi sigh and gave Yami a fake smile. He was so annoyed. Nothing could calm him down, while maybe Dean and James being run over by a giant truck, no a group of bees coming and sting them. Yeah that's it, Yugi thought to himself knowing that both of them couldn't be around bees. They could die, Yugi thought laughing on the inside in a evil and cruel way. Yami look at his boyfriend with fear in his eyes. Yugi an evil person Yami thought to himself when he need sleep.

Yugi look up to see James and Dean walking into the court. Oh why the hell are they here Yugi thought to himself, before he saw his sister come up to them. He could see that his sister was annoyed about them doing what they did, but see need to keep a calm head. She didn't need to try and kill one of them right now.

"Why are you here? Wasn't revealing are secret enough? Cause right now I'm not in the mood." Willow said giving them both a fake smile.

"Willow we're here because we damn well can be. James don't say anything to them. Let's go inside." Dean said leading James inside the court room. James glared at Yugi and Yugi did the same. Willow grab Dean's arm and pull them back.

"Listen today is not the day. I have so much shit to deal with. First this fucking trial, now you motherfucker going to the media revealing a secret that have nothing that involved you two dumb asses. And I asking in the only nice tone I can give you right now, so Leave or I'm going to be going to jail for killing both you." Willow said low, and simple still with the same fake smile she had when they first got here.

James rolled his eyes and said this.. "Bitch I don't care if today anti your day. I can be here with my husband who is pregnant with our child, so chill the fuck out. You and your gang of sluts and hoes will be find today. And I told Yugi that if we break up I goin go crazy. And I did. Lets go in... babe." James said leading Dean inside the court house.

Willow let them go in. Today was going to end soon and she was happy.

* * *

All of them walk into the courtroom and relax ready for whatever. Willow turn and look at her "little babies".

"Yugi and Jou are the only ones going up there to tell their stories, because they are the only two he rape awake. I don't want to hear you other argue with me about this. This is what happening understand?" Willow said.

They didn't say anything. They knew today was hard on Willow re-hearing about what happen to her "little babies" wasn't something she want to hear.

She sigh today wasn't her day and the whole court knew this. She had the media ready for a break to talk to Yugi and her and Yami as well. God hated her today. She knew it.

* * *

"Everyone rise for Judge Peterburg." said the court policeman.

Everyone rises and waited. Then the Judge came in and told everyone to sit. Then the lawyers went at eachother.

"I am here today to prove that John Wheeler did kidnap all his friends and keep them in hiding, so he could rape and create horrible memories for not only his son, but his cousins. Mr. Wheeler want to make those kids hate eachother and want to kill them, then murders their parents leaving their sisters and friends losing their own minds in the end killing them self, so at the point John Wheeler could get the 62 millions dollars of all of the companies that his friends once owned. I will show you that this man is cruel and doesn't care for anyone. but himself and his lover who help him with this crime." Lawyer One said sitting down as Lawyer Two said his part.

"I am here to prove to you that John Wheeler did kidnap his friends, but would never rape his own young cousins and even his own son! That his lover got him to kidnap his friends, but when his lover wanted to him to rape his cousins John said no! He wouldn't do that to his family! He loves his family and what his niece Willow Motou said that she saw isn't true and that she is not fit to care for her two brothers and cousin." Lawyer Two said as the Judge look at Lawyer One and told him to call his first person.

"I would like to call Katsuya Jonouchi. The son of John Wheeler." Lawyer One said getting up ready to ask Jou some questions.

Jou came up raise hos right hand and sat down. Lawyer One came over and ask away.

"Katsuya, when did it start that your father would look at you and your cousins different?" One ask.

Jou sigh and said what he had to say. He was on the bridge of crying and he need Seto right now.

"My father started looking at us all different a month before my Aunts and Uncles went missing. In that month he would look at us like a piece of meat. My father would look at me and my youngest cousin Yugi Motou like he would jump us any moment he could get us alone. We both saw this and stay away from him by hanging with Willow more. But when all of them went away to their High School Reunion leaving him to watch us..." Jou said.

"What do you mean when you say ' but when all of them'? What are you saying?" One said.

"My older cousins. All of them. They went away leaving us in that house with him. He would at first let everyone. but me and Yugi leave while he would force himself on us. One day the other came back when they weren't suppose to and they became his victims with his lover... Gozaburo Kaiba. That was the only time we were allowed to leave the house. At that point we knew that we needed to call Willow. We got her to come back early, when she came to surprise she... walk in on both My dad and Gozaburo Kaiba raping two of my cousins and bestfriends. She flips. John laugh and so did Gozaburo, but they didn't know that our cousin Honda who a police officer was there. They stop when they saw him... They tried to run..." Jou said.

"What? Did they get away?" One ask.

"No. Willow ran into John and me and Yugi got Gozaburo before he could get away. When Honda was putting Gozaburo in the police's car, John knock out Willow and got away. That was the last time we heard from my father until he sent mail to my cousin saying that she was unfit to be our guandrain." Jou said.

"Thank You. That's all." One said sitting down.

Lawyer Two got up and ask Jou one simple questions that piss off Jou.

"Why would you think your own father would rape you?" Two ask.

Jou glared at the lawyer annoyed and angry. He answer. "Some who know my father could say he was a good man, but no. My father beat on me and my mother every day! He is the reason that my little sister Serenity isn't here but in a motherfucking grave! He rape her and kill her! And how do I know I was there. He wouldn't take me then, but all I wanted was to protect my sister, but that motherfucker rape her and ended up killing her too! So for you to ask me if I'm sure he rape me, let me put it simple for you Lawyer Two.

That. Motherfucker. Rape. Me. And. My. Cousins.

All he wanted was the money that all our families had together, so he and his lover could live happy ever after. He doesn't love his own family and I don't give two shit about my father now can I get out this chair before all hell break lose." Jou said ready to lose it.

The Judge smiled and shake his head. Jou ran from the chair into Seto's arms and cried his eyes out. Everyone left the room for a break. Jou was still crying when they were outside even with the cameras on. Willow gave a camera man a evil look and he stop. They needed this break. Jou did cause his tears were everywhere. Seto cause he was finally hearing the story. Yugi cause he was next and the other to let the story they just heard sink in.

* * *

They walk back in the court and was ready for Yugi. Yugi said the same things Jou said to Lawyer One. When Lawyer Two came he ask a different question that made Yugi annoyed and Jou cry even more.

"How can we as people trust you a boy that lied about being the world about your secret as The Emmy winning recording artist Hikari?" Two ask.

Yugi glared at the lawyer with a evil look and answer. "From my point-of-view me being Hikari doesn't apply to this in anyway or form. I know when to tell the truth and when not to. I didn't have to tell the whole world that I'm Hikari. I want a normal life, but wanted to sing as well. My sister gave me both and I thank her. When its come down to what happen to me and my cousins I willn't lie. I have no reason to. My parents taught me the different between truth and lying. So let me say this to you Lawyer go fuck yourself with a 20 inches dick cause you can't get a dud to do it." Yugi said getting up and leaving the court. Yami ran after them. The Judge laugh and call another break.

* * *

Yugi couldn't do this. He was going to lose his mind. He felt an arm go around his waist and started to relax until the other hand went to his ass. It was not Yami. Yugi turn around and knee the person. He look down to see James with tears in his eyes. Yugi look up and saw Yami. He ran into Yami's arms and cried. The media saw this and went crazy. Yugi look up at Yami and kiss him. The kiss was passion and loving. Yugi loved Yami some much that it hurt his heart which was already falling apart. Yami sigh. Yugi took his heart and made it his and Yami wasn't going to let anything take that way from hi. No one.

* * *

They walk back into the court room to find John look at them and say something that amazed all of them.

" I turned myself in. For everything. I'm going to jail for life to be with my love. Gozaburo and me will live together and that was all we wanted. I'm sorry to all of you. I really am." John said being lead by two police officers to jail.

* * *

Review Please!


	7. The Trail Pt3

Sorry! Had Finals this week and other stuff too! But I'm back and this chapter is the end of the trials.

There will be a little between Jou and Seto. Don't like lemon **Don't read the bold.**

* * *

- 2 Months Later-

The teens had gotten over what had happen. They were watching t.v. when they saw something that amazed them.

"Today is a day of pain and happiness for many. The Jacksonville Jail had a riot that ended with 100 prisoners died. 2 of them were Gozaburo Kaiba and John Wheeler who were involved in the kidnap and false-complains about the care for their 10 nephews. In the end of the trail we learn that John Wheeler lied about the complains of the caring of the boys, but Ms. Willow Motou was right when she had complains of Mr. Wheeler raping all 10 boys and kidnapping his friends and the thought to be dead founders of Motou, Sennen, and Kaiba Inc. The two men were lovers, and my inside source tells me that the two were just protecting eachother from all people jumping, beating, and stabbing eachother to death. The burying of the 2 bodies will go to the families of Sennen, Kaiba, and Motou to see where and if the two lovers will be buried next to eachother. Back to you Damion." The reporter Jasmine said.

Willow saw this early and was on the phone talking to her friends. In the those two months all their parents that they finally got back died from the damage of the warehouse. The damaged effected the air they would breath in. That with the smoke that John had when he smoke killed them all from the inside. Their funeral was a month ago. In those two months all of the couples became closer to eachother, it was something that Willow wanted for her little babies.

"Thank you. Good Bye to you too." Willow said as she hang up the phone and walk into the living room to see 10 teenagers boys, 2 little girls, and one little boy watching t.v. Willow sigh. She didn't just have one millionaire company to run she had three. After their parents funeral, Isis and Iris were rape to death by one of Gozaburo old men. Ren went missing for 3 weeks and was found rape and went crazy cause of the memory and Willow was force to put her friend into a "Crazy" Hospital. Willow have had to had 2 funerals in only 2 months and now it was going to be 3. She had got all 5 of her friends kids. Willow life was going crazy, and this is just annoying her. Willow look at Jou and saw him sigh and walk into the kitchen. I knew this would hard on him, he just lose both his parents, Willow thought. She walk into the kitchen and saw no sight of Jou, but his journal that she gave to him 2 years ago open to a random page.

Willow couldn't help herself and walk over and read that page and cry.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_what can i say? i keep having dreams of him and me and that man... kaiba. i hate took my dad away from me. i keep having this dream. the dream of the first time they both rape me. i remember how everything when that day._

_mom was missing for about 3 weeks almost a month. he started bring in kaiba more. when ever he made dinner they both look at me like a piece of meat. i remember when dad took me to kaiba swimming pool. his wife went missing like mom, but his children were at their cousin's house. i wanted to go see yugi and heba but dad said no. it happen in the pool. both of them push me up against the pool wall. i started to cry. dad slap me so hard that i was bleeding. kaiba was out the pool now swimming trucks off and his dick in my face. i open my eyes and dad push my head down toward kaiba's dick. i was saying no and that gave kaiba a change and the next thing i knew i had his dick in my mouth. his dick was big... really big, i now know where seto get his dick from. so i was force to give kaiba a blowjob while, dad push his giant dick in my little asshole. i scream which cause vibration to go to kaiba's dick. he moan and the next thing i knew something white and gross was all in my mouth, i was force to drink it. dad was pounding himself inside of me. kaiba's dick was still in my mouth so the more dad pounded inside of me the more i scream the more vibration kaiba's dick got which got him more hard. finally 2 hours later they both were done with me and happy. i was... afraid. i knew what just happen and knew that dad wasn't going to stop with these.. rapes. _

_we went home and dad did it again, and me i just took it. dad had a business trip for the next two years and that met i could stay with my cousins for the next two years, and cause of that i took the pain._

_will this ever end i don't k now. i hope that it will. maybe willow can save me? i think she can. no i know that she can. and in the end she did, because of her i have a family that willn't hurt me, i have a boyfriend that loves me and only me, not what happen in the past, just me the real me.__  
_

_April 13._

* * *

Willow was annoyed. She look up to see Seto.

"What's wrong?" Seto ask.

Willow gave the journal to Seto who was afraid to read it at first, but when he did he understood everything.

Willow look up and sigh. " I need you to take care of Jou this Saturday. This will be... hard to finally say goodbye to a man that cause so much pain a child. We are a family and as a family we will be there for eachother. Never forget that." Willow said leaving the kitchen.

Seto look at the journal and knew that Saturday would be hard on not just Jou, but him as well. He was going to say goodbye to his dad, the man that hunted the boy he love the most.

"I have to tell Jou I love him." Seto said walking upstairs to his boyfriend.

Seto saw his boyfriend laying down on their bed. Jou look up at Seto and smiled, but frowned when he saw his journal with him too. Jou saw Seto's eyes and they were red.

"Did you read my..." Jou said.

"Willow was reading it when I walk into the kitchen, and she handed it to me. I only read one page. The page you left it open on. Jou I will need you on Saturday like you will need me. And I love you." Seto said laying on the bed now.

Jou was shock, amazed, and in love. Jou smiled. "I'll be there for you if you're there for me. And I love you too Dragon." Jou said kissing him.

Seto look a Jou and ask "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you and know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Jou said kissing Seto.

**Lemon Starts here!**

Seto closed his eyes and kissed Jou back.

Seto broke the kiss and started to kiss down Jou's face to his jaw line and then on down to his neck. He nipped at the pulse point and earned a gasp from Jou. Seto smirked, glad that he gave Jou that. He sucked on the spot until there was a move before he kissed on down Jou's neck.

Since Jou's shirt was in the way, Seto leaned back and gripped the hem of Jou's shirt, pulling the shirt up and off of Jou, throwing it into the floor.

Seto turned his attention back to Jou and stared appreciatively at Jou's chest. "Beautiful." Seto said.

Jou blushed. "You don't have to say that." Jou said.

"Yes, I do. Because it's true." Seto said. He then leaned down and started kissing, licking, and nipping at Jou's chest.

Jou arched his back and moaned at this. Seto reached one of Jou's nipples and took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Jou moaned at this action.

Seto continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He let go of the nipple and blew on it before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with the nipples, Seto continued on his journey down Jou's body. He dipped his tongue into Jou's naval several times before he moved back.

Since Seto was unable to go any further, he reached down and undid Jou's pants before he pulled them along with his boxers off and threw them into the floor.

Jou shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Seto smirked.

Jou was already semi-erect.

"I think you've been enjoying my treatment." Seto said.

"Yes." Jou replied.

Seto reached down and started to stroke Jou's member.

Jou groaned at that as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time.

Seto's stroke became faster and firmer, and Jou kept on moaning.

With Jou distracted, Seto leaned down. Jou nearly groaned in frustration when Seto's hand left his member.

"Seto! Jou cried as warm heat suddenly surrounded his member.

Seto smirked around Jou's member before he started to suck on it. He had his hands on Jou's hips to keep him from moving too much.

Jou's hands tightened around the bed sheets even more as Seto sucked on his member. This was new for both of them in different ways. Jou because someone that loves him and he love was doing this. Seto because he was doing this to someone that he couldn't live without.

Seto sucked even harder on Jou, wanting to taste Jou.

It wasn't long before Jou wasn't able to take it anymore. "S-Seto, I-I'm close." Jou said, trying to warn him.

Seto completely ignored the warning and kept on sucking.

Jou couldn't take it anymore. "SETO!" Jou cried as he released into Seto's mouth.

Seto swallowed every drop that Jou released before he finally let go of Jou.

Jou was sweating and panting from what Seto had done. Seto wad happy that this house rooms were sound proof.

Seto smirked. I hope you can hold out longer than that." Seto said.

Jou opened his eyes. "You have no idea until we try." Jou said.

"Well, lets get started then." Seto said. He then added, "Ready?."

"Yes" Jou said. Seto then took off his shirt. Jou looked at Seto's muscular chest appreciatively. "Your body nice." Jou said with a smirk.

Seto smirked. "Thank You." Seto said. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing as well. He then realized something. "You know, I don't have anything to use for lubrication." Seto said.

"Look in the drawer." Jou said.

"Got it." Seto said.

Seto got up and quickly found some lotion before he returned to Jou. He opened the bottle of lotion and spread the contents onto three of his fingers. He then maneuvered himself so that he was between Jou's legs. He traced Jou's entrance with one finger before he slipped it inside.

Jou tensed at his intrusion, but quickly relaxed his body knowing it would make it easy for Dragon.

Seto moved his finger around before he added in a second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to prepare Jou. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

Jou tensed at his, but soon realized.

Seto started to scissor all three of his fingers and brushed against Jou's prostate.

"Seto!" Yugi cried as a jolt of pleasure rushed down Jou's spine.

Seto smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times before he finally removed his fingers.

Jou groaned in disappointment when Seto's fingers left.

Seto chuckled. "Impatient are we." Seto said.

Jou opened his eyes and looked at Seto. "Come on Dragon. Give all you got" Jou said.

"As you wish." Seto said. He picked up the bottle of lotion and poured some in his hand before he tossed the bottle aside. He then gripped his member in his hand and spread the lotion over his member. Once he was ready, he moved so that he was positioned at Jou's entrance.

"Ready?" Seto ask again.

"Yes." Jou said again.

Seto intertwined their hands before he pushed all the way into Jou.

Jou cried out while Seto groaned.

Jou hadn't had sex seen the rapes, so it hurt like hell.

Seto was amazed at how tight Jou was. It was almost like Jou was a virgin all over again, but he knew he wasn't, but to him he is.

Seto chose to remain still until Jou was ready, although that was rather hard to do.

It wasn't long before Jou had adjusted and moved his hips to tell Seto to move.

Seto groaned and got the message. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Jou before he thrust back in slowly.

Both groaned at the feelings they were experiencing.

Seto continued to move at a slow pace, not wanting to rush things.

Jou, however, had other ideas. "Go faster Dragon." Jou said.

"As you wish." Seto replied. He started to thrust in faster and harder, and he ended up striking Jou's prostate.

"AHH!" Jou cried, tightening his hands in Seto's. He also raised his legs and wrapped them around Seto's waist.

With the new angle, Seto was able to thrust in deeper, and he did just that.

Jou started to thrust back against Seto.

The two continued their fast paced lovemaking.

Seto could feel himself starting to reach his end, so he released one of Jou's hands and reached down to grasp Jou's member and start to stroke him in time with thrusts.

Jou was the first to reach his end. "SETO!" Jou cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Jou's walls clenched tightly around Seto's member and threw Seto over the edge as well. "JOU!" Seto groaned as he released inside of Jou.

**Lemon End here!**

Seto pulled himself out of Jou. Jou wrap his arms around Seto and smiled.

"Love You." Jou said falling asleep.

"Love You Too Puppy." Seto said as well falling a sleep.

Willow was at Jou and Seto room door and smiled. They will be fine in the end., Willow thought.

* * *

-Saturday-

The funeral was plan and everyone was ready. As the bodies were being laid in the ground Willow look at Jou and Seto.

Jou look at his father and said the words Willow hope he would say today.

" I forgive you Dad for what you did. I have learned that not forgiving makes me like you. I'm not like you not one bit." Jou said holding Seto's hand.

Seto look at his father and sigh.

" I forgive you too. You couldn't have done something else to solve this problem, but you love your love so much that you would die for him. I may not understand everything you do, but I understood that, cause I would die for my Puppy any day." Seto said kissing his puppy check.

Willow smiled. "Time to go home." Willow said walking to the car. Kendall was next to her, smiling happy this was over.

Willow sigh. This was just the beginning. Willow had to deal with the press and James and Dean. Her day wasn't over, not just yet.

* * *

Review!


	8. The price of fame pt1

There will be a lemon. Don't like lemon **Don't read the bold.**

* * *

"Yami stop. We could get caught." Yugi moaned trying to get Yami to stop before his sister, brother, cousin, or friends walk in on them... again.

"Why? I can tell you don't want me to stop." Yami said as he continue to stroke Yugi clothes member.

"Yami if you going to do this, then... clock the damn... ahh! Yami!" Yugi moan again.

Yami smirk. Him and Yugi had more sex then Bakura and Ryou and they had sex almost everytime they saw eachother. Yami was happy that Yugi was his first and that Yami was Yugi real first.

Yami stop and look at Yugi with lust in his eyes. "Fine little one. What round is this?" Yami ask with a smirk.

"Five. Jackass." Yugi said through pants after pants.

Yami was already up locking the door and activating the soundproof room. I have to thank Willow for this, Yami thought as he jump on of Yugi.

Yami lower himself on Yugi and kiss his lips. Yugi wrap his arms around Yami's neck.

"Let Round Five Begin." Yami said biting down on Yugi neck.

"AHH!" Yugi moaned.

**Lemon started here!**

Yami broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's face to his jaw line and then on down to his neck. He nipped at the pulse point and earned a gasp from Yugi. He sucked on the spot until there was a move before he kissed on down Yugi's neck.

Since Yugi's shirt was in the way, Yami leaned back and gripped the hem of Yugi's shirt, pulling the shirt up and off of Yugi, throwing it into the floor.

Yami turned his attention back to Yugi and stared appreciatively at Yugi's chest. "Beautiful." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Firth time ." Yugi said.

"Hmm." Yami said. He then leaned down and started kissing, licking, and nipping at Yugi's chest.

Yugi arched his back and moaned at this. Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples and took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi moaned at this action.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He let go of the nipple and blew on it before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with the nipples, Yami continued on his journey down Yugi's body. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he moved back.

Since Yami was unable to go any further, he reached down and undid Yugi's pants before he pulled them along with his boxers off and threw them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami smirked.

Yugi was already semi-erect.

"I think you've been enjoying my treatment." Yami said.

"I always do." Yugi replied.

Yami reached down and started to stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned at that as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time.

Yami's stroke became faster and firmer, and Yugi kept on moaning.

With Yugi distracted, Yami leaned down. Yugi nearly groaned in frustration when Yami's hand left his member.

"Yami! Yugi cried as warm heat suddenly surrounded his member.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he started to suck on it. He had his hands on Yugi's hips to keep him from moving too much.

Yugi's hands tightened around the bed sheets even more as Yami sucked on his member.

Yami sucked even harder on Yugi, wanting to taste Yugi again after all this time.

It wasn't long before Yugi wasn't able to take it anymore. "Y-Yami, I-I'm close." Yugi said, trying to warn him.

Yami completely ignored the warning and kept on sucking.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI! RAAAAA!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi.

Yugi was sweating and panting from what Yami had done.

Yami smirked. "You know, you used to be able to hold out longer than that." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes. "I haven't had any kind of experience like that in over two years." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll have to get you back to the point that you can hold out longer." Yami said. He then added, "Of course, that can wait until later." He then took off his shirt. Yugi looked at Yami's muscular chest appreciatively. "You didn't lose your body." Yugi remarked.

Yami smirked. "I never intended to." Yami said. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing as well.

Yami got up and quickly got the lotion before he returned to Yugi. He opened the bottle of lotion and spread the contents onto three of his fingers. He then maneuvered himself so that he was between Yugi's legs. He traced Yugi's entrance with one finger before he slipped it inside.

Yugi moaned.

Yami moved his finger around before he added in a second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to prepare Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

Yugi scream loving the feeling.

Yami started to scissor all three of his fingers and brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as a jolt of pleasure rushed down Yugi's spine.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times before he finally removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned in disappointment when Yami's fingers left.

Yami chuckled. "You were always impatient." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. "Just hurry up." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Yami said. He picked up the bottle of lotion and poured some in his hand before he tossed the bottle aside. He then gripped his member in his hand and spread the lotion over his member. Once he was ready, he moved so that he was positioned at Yugi's entrance.

Yami intertwined their hands before he pushed all the way into Yugi. Yugi moan again loving Yami inside of him.

Yami was amazed at how tight Yugi was. It was almost like Yugi was a virgin all over again. Yami started to move at a slow pace.

Yugi, however, had other ideas. "Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Yami replied. He started to thrust in faster and harder, and he ended up striking Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried, tightening his hands in Yami's. He also raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

With the new angle, Yami was able to thrust in deeper, and he did just that.

Yugi started to thrust back against Yami.

The two continued their fast paced lovemaking.

Yami could feel himself starting to reach his end, so he released one of Yugi's hands and reached down to grasp Yugi's member and start to stroke him in time with thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clenched tightly around Yami's member and threw Yami over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**Lemon Ends here.**

"The firth round was amazing as always." Yugi said cuddle up against Yami.

"Yes it's away the best. Time for sleep. Night little one. Love you." Yami said kissing Yugi forehead.

"Night Yam, Love you too." Yugi said falling into sleep. Yami smiled and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

As Yami and Yugi sleep they didn't here the window open.

A figure walk into Yami and Yugi room. The figure walk over a shelf and smirk. The figure pull out a camera which was recording. The figure took the camera and jump out the window. The figure laugh as he pulled out his phone.

"Babe, I got the video. Those motherfuckers will never forget this shit. I'm on my way. Love you too." James said on the phone to his 4 months pregnant husband Dean.

James smiled to himself. I f I couldn't have that rich, bitch then no one would, James thought to himself.

* * *

Yugi woke up first. He look at his side to see the window was open. I thought Yami close it last night, if someone heard and complained then Yami gets no sex for two months, Yugi thought. Yami then woke up and look at Yugi who was glaring at him.

"What?" Yami said.

"You left the window open. If our neighbors complain I hope you know no sex for two months." Yugi said walking to the bathroom.

Yami look at Yugi with wide eyes. " I close the window last night. So maybe your sister open to let some fresh air inside." Yami said pointing the door which was un-lock.

Yugi open the door and was about to yell his sister Willow name until he heard her scream his and Yami names.

"Yami! Yugi! Get your crazy sex asses down here right now! You two better explain to me why the hell you too have a motherfucking sex-tape!" Willow scream.

Yami and Yugi look at eachother before running downstairs to see the t.v. on and what Willow was talking about.

"Hikari aka Yugi Motou and his boyfriend Yami Sennen the future owner of Sennen Company are a couple and a couple in love. Yesterday night I got a tape with the couple on having sex. If I was Yami and Yugi I would run, as a friend of Willow Motou I know she is going to hurt those two. Back to you Eric." Shanice Jones said as Willow turn off the t.v.

Willow look at the two and glared at them. All hell just broke lose.


	9. The price of fame pt2

This is the last time we will see James and Dean.

_(blah)- _Yugi thinking to himself

And here comes Rebecca, Vivan, ans Anzu finally!

* * *

Yugi didn't understand what the hell was going on. All he knew was that he had a sex tape.

_(wait... we had sex last night. yami doesn't even know i have a video camera. only person that would do this to get back at me and yami is...)_

"Motherfuckers! I'm going to kill both James and Dean! Of course both of them can get in this house without a key. James knows how to climb in and out the windows!" Yugi scream as he remember what the hell James and Dean were up to!" Yugi scream annoyed.

Willow and Yami look at Yugi with a confused look.

Yugi sigh and said something that would

a) get him beat for a whole, month

b) make Yami break up with him maybe.

Willow look and sigh." You got him the video camera when I told you not to, didn't you?" Willow ask.

"Yeah. I did." Yugi said as he started hiding behind Yami who didn't say anything.

"Okay. I can hand this before anything gets out of hand. I can do this without killing you or Yami. And you may as why I may kill both of you, is

1) you to had sex in my house

2)you gave James the damn camera, when I told you not to do it.

3) you knew that with you dating Yami that we would have to do this.

Now lets relax and get ready for this retard shit." Willow said leaving the room.

Yugi and Yami look at eachother amazed, and scared too of what Willow could do.

* * *

James was laying in bed with Dean, his about now 4 months pregnant husband after 5 rounds of sex.

Dean was sound asleep and with a smile on his face. James was really in love with Dean. He would do anything for him. Dean and their twins were his life. He knew that Dean didn't want this. He knew what he had to do and it was going to kill him.. his pride at least.

* * *

Dean was up and look around to see no James his love. He look at the nightstand and saw a note. _James.. _Dean pick up the note and smile. He finally got to James.

* * *

_Dear Love, _

_I don't say this all the time, but you are right. Yugi and Yami don't need me or you in their life. I know that you want to move from Japan and see your parents again and tell them the good news, so maybe we should go and move to Paris. I know you would love to move there. Dean we both are in are late 20s and I want you to be free from the past and live for the future. Our future. I'm going to talk to Yugi and tell him all this and end this problem before it beginnings._

_Love you James._

* * *

Dean was happy they were leaving their past on a good note. Dean went to go get the video camera with Yugi's sex tape on it. Dean was annoyed and piss the fuck off. He ran in him and James room, threw on some clothes, grab the car keys and rush over to Willow's house.

* * *

James was at Yugi's doorstep ready for... whatever. He knock and waited. Yugi and Yami open the door. Before Yugi could kick his ass.. or Yami James was already talking a mile a minutes.

"Okay I know I hurt you and I know it was not right to cheat on you, but I love Dean. I know it wasn't right for us to do what we done to you and your sister. I just wanted to tell you that this is the last time you will hear from me and Dean. We're leaving Japan, going to Paris to be near Dean parents because of the twins. So, goodbye." James said caught his breath.

Yugi look at James with pure angry. "You should be sorry for the fact that you video tape me and Yami having sex and gave it to the motherfucking press!" Yugi scream with angry in his pure violet eyes.

James eyes were big. " What the hell you mean?! I still have the damn tape! I didn't give it to the press!?" James scream back to Yugi.

Yami knew that this was going to be crazy if he didn't stop the screaming. Yugi pulled both James and Yugi inside the house. Yami was happy that he got the two in, but before Yami could close the door, he saw a big ( for a 4 months pregnant person) Dean running and yelling for Yami to stop. Yami did and Dean came in panting. Dean look to see Yugi and James going at eachother. Yami help Dean to his feet. Once James saw Dean he stop fighting and help his 4 months pregnant husband. Dean sat down and look at all three of the males.

"The tape... it's... gone. I didn't see it so I came over to tell you all. That why Yugi mad at us." Dean said drinking some water Willow got him.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Willow, and James look at Dean with giant eyes. How the hell could the videotape be gone that quick, all 4 of them thought until Dean said what James forgot.

"Those three girls. The one you ran into when you came home." Dean said eating a sandwich that Willow fix for him.

Yami started asking questions thinking, no knowing who the hell those girls were.

"Did those girls have on black and red school girls uniforms?" Yami ask as Seto and Jou, Heba and Atemu entered.

"Yes." James and Dean said.

"Did one have blond hair, one with black hair, and the last one with brown hair?" Seto ask knowing just like Yami.

"Yes." Both Dean and James said again.

"Did one of the girl and 'baby' blue eyes, the other two with 'chocolate' eyes?" Atemu ask knowing lie his brother and cousin.

"Yes." They said again.

Seto, Atemu, and Yami look eyes and were so motherfucking piss off now! By that time Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Marik enter smiling until all 4 heard the names they hated the most.

"Vivan! Rebecca! Anzu!" Yami, Seto, Atemu scream.

Yugi, Heba, and Jou just look at their boyfriends before Ryou said this.. "Those girls names that they are screaming are the same girls that have been after them wanting to get pregnant by them and trap them in marriage." Ryou said.

Yugi, Jou, and Heba just sigh with annoyed looks on their face.

Willow laugh and said this, " Only way to gets these 'girls' out your lifes is... show them what your boyfriends will do. Don't get lock up that all I got to say. I got little kids to worry about." Willow said leaving.

Yugi smirk with evil behind it. Heba and Jou saw this and knew this was going to be one fun Monday and their first day back to public school.

* * *

What will Yugi and them do? Review and give me your idea.


	10. Down with those three

There will be Rebecca/Vivan/Anzu bashing.

* * *

"Get the fuck up! You'll be late for your first day to school and back to school! Lets go! Breakfast is ready!, don't make me get the ice water!" Willow yelled to all 13 of her kids.

All 13 kids out out their beds and walk downstairs to see Willow and Kendall cooking dinner and look at Willow belly.

"Kendall finally grew some balls and got you pregnant while y'all together? About time." Yugi said grabbing a plate of waffles. Jou look and sigh. Seto turn and look at his puppy and sigh too. Willow was pregnant wasn't their problem. Their problem was that Jou was 4 months pregnant. He didn't tell Willow that he was cause of the fact she was to busy with all the drama in here 13 kids lifes. Willow look at Jou and the fact that he wasn't eating didn't throw her off. Shit nothing threw her off.

"Jou eat. Ir's good for you and the baby or babies. We willn't know until today, so... eat."Willow said eating an apple.

Seto look with shock. Jou look confused, and everyone else had the'what the fuck' look on their faces.

Willow look up and smiled. "Jou I may have been busy these couple of months, but all the rooms are soundproof and can be un-active from my laptop that only I have. So, for you to understand, I easedrop." Willow said grabbing a waffle from Yugi plate.

"Hey!" Yugi scream at Willow upset that his waffle was gone and that Jou was pregnant.

Jou was plain shock at his cousin. Jou look at Seto who was smirking.

"You are really evil. So my sister was right about you being..." Seto said.

"Aggoant, Evil, Wise, Caring, and Fun. Your sister is so nice." Willow said eating Seto bacon. Seto glared at Willow and soon stop when he saw that she was close to bitch-slapping him.

"Hn. Okay, here your stats. Seto and Jou have 7 A.P. Classes, Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami have 5 A.P. Classes, Ryou and Malik have 4 A.P. Classes, and Bakura and Marik have 2 A.P. Classes. You three, you will be move up 6th grade so don't fuck up." Willow said grabbing lunch bags and handing them to those 13 kids of her.

All the kids eyes traveled to Jou and Seto. All of them was mute. Bakura who hated quit like this had to say something. "Okay I can take that Cold-Heart got Jou knock-up, but he can't be smart as him too! That can happen!"Bakura said smirking at Jou and Seto.

Jou smirk. "Kura, stop talking about me and my 'great' brain. I'm was home school. So, if you have anything else to say, say it to me at school. Seto lets go. Get the car keys from Will." Jou said grabbing his book bag and leaving hid friends to themselves.

Seto glared at Bakura. "Thanks a lot Kura. I get no sex for the rest of the fucking week."Seto said as he grab the keys for the car from Willow and walk outside to a annoyed Jou. Seto walk to the car to see an irritated Jou. Seto grab Jou's hand and pulled him into his arms. Jou fell into the hug and sigh. Jou was so happy that he had Seto in his life and their children would be happy. "Seto I have something to tell you." Jou said trying to free himself from Seto. Seto on the only had wasn't having that. "What do you have to tell me love?" Seto ask still holding Jou. "Well I'm not having one kid. I'm having twins. We're having twins. A boy and girl." Jou said as Seto hug the life out of him. "I'm going to have twins?! Hell Yeah! Can't wait!"Seto said still hugging the life out of Jou. Jou smile at his love, loving the fact that they were going to be parents. Seto smile became a frown and Jou saw that.

"What's wrong?"Jou ask Seto.

Seto didn't answer. He scream for Yami and Atemu.

"Get your ass out here! These three bitches are back!" Seto scream. Atemu and Yami were outside and saw those three bitches.

Anzu Mazaki, Rebecca Hawkins, and Vivian Wong was outside at Motou house waiting for their loves.

Jou look at the Chinese girl that was eyeing the hell out of Seto and was annoyed once again. Yugi look at the with brown hair and no blond strinks and was piss that she was giving his Yami the 'sexy' look. Heba was on the war path ready to kill that girl with blond strinks in her damn brown hair. Bakura and Marik was laughing their asses of at those three sluts. Ryou and Malik was worried for those three bitches. Even if Jou is pregnant he was going to fuck Vivian up.

"Seto I was waiting for you! Come on and lets go to school! Leave that Sluts home and leave with your beautiful girlfriends! Come on!" Vivian said trying to get inside their house. Anzu was to busy blowing kisses to Yami, while Yami was holding back Yugi who was going to kill Anzu is she keep it up. Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were holding Jou back from running to Vivian and cracking her head open on the street. Seto was busy getting those three off Willow property before she called the police. Heba was already in the car with Atemu who was explaining everything to him. Heba was annoyed with these three and he didn't need Jou to go to jail for kill that Chinese girl. Heba was hood when it came to making plan and those three would e gone before anyone knew it.

* * *

What will Heba plan be? You tell me. Review!


	11. The Plan Pt1

After Yugi and Seto got those three girls off Willow property, They all got in their cars and drove off to school to face the whatever those three bitches were up too now. Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu were all sharing one car. Yugi knew his brother while. Heba was cruel for a 5'2 kind of dude. Yugi had a smirk on his face. Whatever Heba was up to, The other had no idea. Heba tap Yugi shoulder and smirk. Yeah, Yugi knew that smirk. Him and Jou along with Heba was going to make those three bitches high school careers the worse days of their lifes.

* * *

-First Period-

Jou was one hungry, and two annoyed. He had class with that bitch Vivian. He learn her last name was Wong and smiled an evil smile. Willow did business with Vivian Father. Jou couldn't wait until he saw Heba and Yugi. They had a plan to make those three bitches pay and this would help. Seto was on his laptop typing away. Willow let Seto run Kaiba Inc. from his laptop as she let Jou run the family restaurant from his too.

Jou just wish he could go over there and beat the cheap weave out of that little bitch. Seto look at Jou and sigh. Jou was already done with the make-up work and the work the teacher gave the class, just like Seto. They still have 45 minutes left in class and Vivian was making a show of her flirting with Seto. Seto was annoyed because he didn't want the stress of Vivian hurt Jou or the baby in anyway. Seto look around the class to see mostly everyone was done and with the boyfriend/girlfriend chilling. Seto smirk, maybe when she see this she will stop and Puppy will so worrying, Seto thought as he pulled Jou onto his lap. Jou yelp and sigh.

Jou look at Seto his Dragon and smiled. That bitch Vivian Wong wasn't going to fuck up his day and when him and his cousins were done with her she will stay away forever. Seto lean up and kiss his Puppy. Seto tongue ask for entrance and Jou let him in. Seto lick, suck and more to his Puppy mouth loving Jou's moans.

Vivian watch as they kiss. She was piss off that lame, slut, fool was kissing her Seto. Seto Kaiba, the one that she would marry, get pregnant by, and then leave and take his family's money. Now her plan was ending right in front of her!

'No this can't be happen!' Vivian thought as she got up and walk over to Jou and Seto and pulled Jou off of her Seto. Her get rich without Daddy help plan.

Jou feel on his ass. He look at Seto to see him cussing out Vivian Wong. Jou took out his phone (when no one was looking) and text Heba and Yugi.

'I got this bitch. What bout you guys?' Jou text said as he sent it and got up faking that he was hurt. Jou thought he was going to fake, but as he got up his belly started hurting. He look down to see blood and scream. Seto turn around to see his Puppy with blood on his hands. Seto saw red. He pick Jou up and race to the nurse office.

-At the Nurse Office-

Yugi was worried. Jou plan wasn't brightest plan and he knew he could get hurt along with the baby, so Yugi being him told the nurse heads up and when he saw the ambulance car, he predict for the worse was coming true. He saw them cutting up Jou.

'They're getting the baby out.' Yugi thought as he look outside the window hoping that Jou and the baby was okay, and hoping that Seto doesn't kill Vivian.

-First Period-

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Because of you my boyfriend could have almost lose our child! We don't even know if we are having a boy or fucking girl! We might even have twins, but we willn't know cause you!"Seto yelled piss the fuck off being held back from jumping and killing Vivian.

"But, Seto! Who care?! We can be together! Just like I knew we would. And you know that baby wasn't even yours!"Vivian yelled back proud that she got that dirty blond slut out the way.

Seto had begin arguing with Vivian seen Jou left and right now he wanted to throw his laptop at her and as she started to bleed from the hit, beat her ass like she was that idiot that slap his Puppy ass that day they went to the movies! Seto knew he couldn't do that, because Willow would kill him. So Seto had another idea. He pulled put his phone and call Willow.

-At Home-

Willow was confused.

'Why the hell is Seto calling me when he's at school?' Willow thought to himself as she pick up the phone.

"Yes, Seto what do you want?" Willow said.

"Jou is at the hospital because Vince Wong daughter Vivian Wong is in love with me and when I told her no she didn't take it well. In our first period once me and Jou were done with our work I could see Jou was annoyed so I kiss him and then Vivian Wong pulled Jou off of me. He landed on his ass and when he got up he scream. When I turn around I saw blood and took him to the nurse and she had the ambulance already here and they are giving him a C-section." Seto said.

Seto didn't hear anything, all he knew was that when he turn to the door he saw a piss the fuck off 4 months pregnant Willow and Vince Wong, Vivian's father glaring at Vivian.

* * *

"Vivian you will be leaving this school and going to an all girl private school for the rest of this semester and you have no say in it." Vince Wong said to is daughter as she cry blood murder.

"Now Vivian you have to say sorry to both Jou, Seto and their twins Seth and Seven."Vivian said looking at the three. He was sad for Seto and Jou, because the twins had to stay in the hospital for 3 more mouths for the early birth.

"I will not say sorry! He took my money plan from me! Shit!" Vivian said as she told her father and Seto that she was only with Seto for his money.

Vince Wong's eyes glared at his daughter. "You already failed your senior year, so you are going back to China to live with your grandmother and when you come back to do your senior year again, you will be a got damn lesbian!"Vince said grabbing his daughter and leaving the Hospital room. Willow look at Vince and shake her head.

"While... You two are parents now and you are in luck that they have to stay here for 3 more months, it gives you two a change to have sex as much as you want, just don't get him pregnant again until you both have all the work I sent to your emails. I think if you two start now you will be done in... 3 months. See you at home Seto." Willow said leaving Jou's room.

Both boys look at eachother and sigh. Jou smirk.

"We have a 4 day weekend this week. Finish half during the week, and you have me the whole 4 days weekend." Jou said with a sexy smirk.

Seto smirk.

"Can't wait." Seto said kissing Jou forehead.

* * *

-3 months later-

"They are so pretty!" Ryou yelled looking at Seto and Jou twins.

"Yeah they look just like you two." Bakura said as he rock Seth the oldest.

Seth was the mini Seto. He had brown shoulder length hair like Seto, Seto's personality, Jou's temper and had day time/night time eyes. In the day Seth eyes were blue as the ocean, and at night Seth eyes were light brown as Malik tan skin. He was pale like Yugi.

Seven was a mini Jou. She had blond hair with strinks of brown. She had Jou's personality, but Seto's temper. She had Blue-Brown eyes that spark when she smiled. She was pale, but not like Yugi or Heba.

"Now all you have to do now is get married." Marik said with a smirk.

"Once y'all out my house you can get marry!" Willow yelled from the kitchen.

All of them started to laugh. As they all laugh, Yugi and Heba look at eachother and smirk.

'One bitch down, two more to go.' The Motou brothers thought together.

* * *

You like? Tell me. What will Heba do next? Review and tell me!


	12. The Plan Pt2

The first one was Jou plan. Now here is Heba! Enjoy!

There will be a little lemon in here! Don't like **don't read the bold!**

* * *

"Jou your plan was great, but from all the plans we made in our lifes yours always end with you getting hurt. If Seto knew that you plan that you might not get sex for a week." Yugi said eating a hamburger.

The 3 family members decided to go to their favorite restaurant to eat. They needed plan for Yugi and Heba plans to get reduce of Rebecca and Anzu. Jou right now had Seven who had her thumb in her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. Ryou and Malik already told me to stop getting hurt when it comes down to our plans." Jou said feeding Seven. Yugi rolled his eyes. He didn't have a plan yet, he was waiting for that bitch Anzu to do something. And once she did, then Yugi was going to make that bitch life a living hell.

Yugi look at Heba. "So do you have a plan yet?" Yugi ask.

Heba smirk. "Yeah. I got Honda and his lover Otogi to help." Heba said eating his fries.

"How?"Jou ask. Him and Honda were bestfriends. If anything happens to Honda, Heba willn't just have to deal with me, but also Otogi, Jou thought as he bumb Seven.

"I got Honda to get the whole football team to take pictures and video tape next time Rebecca has a 'little tutoring section' with them again."Heba said with a smirk.

Heba watch as his brother and cousin chock on what they were eating.

Jou almost chock on his chicken sandwich and almost drop his daughter Seven as he reacted to what Heba just said.

Yugi was chocking on his damn hamburger! Heba panted the shit out of Yugi as his hamburger came up. Yugi look at his brother, no his was glaring at him! Why the hell would he say something like that when he was fucking eating?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I just chock on my damn hamburger and died! Yami would have murdered you!" Yugi said as he drank his ice tea.

"Sorry, but you want to know what I was up too!" Heba said smiling.

"Come on lets go home. I know Seto wants to see his little girl." Jou said picking up Seven and her car seat, while dropping down $15 dollars. Yugi got up still glaring at Heba, while dropping down $20 dollars. Heba smirk grabbing his brother and his cousin food bags and dropping $10 dollars on the table as well.

Rebecca Hawkins had no idea what Heba had for her coming Friday.

* * *

-Friday-

Heba look at Honda and Otogi who were smiling and passing notes. Heba smiled at them. They were a cute couple. He was glad that him and Yugi got them together. Heba look down to see his love asleep. No surprise. Atemu always feel asleep in their 9th period. Heba shake Atemu who glared at his love, but sigh and smiled.

"You going to Football Practice?" Heba ask. Atemu shock his head and said "No. Going over Honda house to study. You should come over. Otogi will be there, so you guys can talk about shopping etc."Atemu said kissing Heba neck. Heba moan loving having Atemu's lips on him... anywhere.

Honda smile at his friends and their love. He and his little devil were right now. His little devil right now was moaning as well. Honda was good at keeping secrets and hiding the fact that he was giving his little devil and a handjob right now in the first row of the class with the teacher watching them. Honda love doing things like this.

Rebecca Hawkins was looking at Atemu and his blowjob slut of a boyfriend making -out right in the first row in front of the stupid as teacher! She wasn't going to do what Vivian did to Jou. Vivian was to stupid to think before she act. If she knew Seto little slut was pregnant then she could have re-thought her plan and she wouldn't be in China and re-doing her senior year. Only person Rebecca had left was Anzu and she was to stupid to see that if her idea of getting Yugi out the way would leave her and her family broke forever and her dreams of being a dancer gone then she needed to her her friend quick.

'Maybe I'll have her come over for the football players gang fuck on me. Hmm maybe not, she is saving herself for Yami.' Rebecca thought as she heard the bell rang for the end of the day and after school Tutoring.

'Come and get me boys.' Rebecca thought as she walk to her locker, opening it grabbing her swim suit and locking it behind her. Atemu and Honda kiss their boyfriends goodbye. As the two left, Honda pass Heba a note. Otogi and Heba look at eachother as Heba open the note.

Otogi smirk at Heba and said goodbye and see you at Honda's house. Heba plan was in effect and Rebecca Hawkins had no idea what Heba had for her.

* * *

-At Honda's House-

Atemu was asleep on Honda's couch, while Heba was on his lap on Otogi laptop checking his email. When he found the football player gang fuck with Rebecca on his email he was so happy! Honda was asleep as well and Otogi want to make sure that Rebecca knew once and for all before he killed her that Honda was his. No one else.

"Ready to sent it?"Otogi ask.

"Yeah. i just need her dad's email. Then she'll be out of our lifes forever."Heba said.

"My sister does work with her. I'll ask her for it telling her that I need to email something to Rebecca." Otogi said.

"Good. Lets do this." Heba said grabbing a beer for him and Otogi. Otogi came back with Rebecca father's email. Heba smirk an evil smirk. That bitch was going down...

Now!

* * *

-Monday-

-1st Period-

Heba was on Atemu lap as Atemu told him the most funniest news he ever heard.

"The captain of the football team told me that Rebecca film them doing a gang bang on her. I saw the video and you could see that she force herself on all of them. The video was leak out on a fake email account." Atemu said.

"Did they track how the email was created?" Heba ask eating a ice cream bar.

Atemu smirk grabbing Heba ice cream bar and finishing it. Heba pouted and to Atemu that was the cutest face ever.

"Yeah. But whoever did this made sure that no one could track them. They did this at a public library and they didn't use their library card. They found one and use that. Once they found the person they knew it couldn't be her. 'Her' was her little sister. They knew it couldn't be her little sister because if Rebecca goes down so will she. The polices have no idea who would do this." Atemu said.

"Where is she at now?" Heba ask faking worrying about Rebecca. Atemu smile.

"You are so caring for someone like her, even if you're faking it. Right Honda and Otogi?" Atemu ask his three friends.

All three stop talking and look at Atemu who finally found out what Heba was up to.

"As long as she is gone you guys aren't in troblem. No one will believe we did this, and Heba... you have a punishment coming to you very soon." Atemu said kissing Heba confused lips.

Heba was surprise and turn on too. Heba drag Atemu out the classroom and into a janitor closet. Atemu smirk at Heba.

"What did I do... hmm.' Atemu said as Heba kiss him.

"How about that punishment now?" Heba said as he rub Atemu erection.

"Yes." Atemu said as he bent Heba over ready for some sweet love.

"Atemu lock the door." Heba said as he pulled down his pants.

"Got it." Atemu said as he lock the door and un-zip his pants taking out his hard and hot dick.

**Lemon Starts Here**

Heba took three of his fingers and started to suck on them. When they were wet and ready prepare himself. The first finger went in and Heba moan. Atemu watch as his boyfriend finger himself. And this show was the best show ever. The second finger went in and Heba stretching himself while moan again and again. Finally the last finger enter Heba entrance and struck Heba prostate. Heba moan. Heba removed his fingers and look at Atemu who was harder the Heba would have thought.

"Get ready to scream my name." Atemu said as he enter Heba.

"Atemu! God! Move!" Heba scream as Atemu predicted. Atemu moved faster and made each thrust hard. Heba love it. He moan and moan.

Heba then scream on the top of his lungs. "SHIT! Again!" Heba scream as Atemu struck his prostate. Atemu smirk. He continue to struck Heba's prostrate over and over. They both were at their end, Atemu grab Heba hard cock and stroke it until Heba couldn't take it.

"ATEMU!" Heba scream as he came.

Heba ass became tighten around Atemu's cock like a snake. Atemu struck Heba one more time before cumming.

**Lemon End Here**

"Amazing." Heba said.

"As always." Atemu said kissing Heba forehead.

* * *

-Lunch Time (5th Period)-

Heba was eating his lunch.. well trying. Atemu had told everyone what Heba done and Heba wasn't taking the blame alone, so he spill the beans.

Jou look at his cousin annoyed. Yugi wanted to kill Heba. Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik was laughing their asses off.

"You two shouldn't be laughing! I can always tell Bakura and Marik why they didn't get that job.." Yugi said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Ryou and Malik yelled.

Jou, Yugi, and Heba laugh. Bakura and Marik were trying to get an answer out of Ryou and Malik about what Yugi was saying.

Yami, Seto and Atemu were thinking of many punishments for their boyfriends right now. Yugi, Jou and Heba didn't know what to think when their boyfriends were done with them this weekend.

Heba didn't see Rebecca coming to the table and he didn't see her slap his hamburger out of his mouth!

Heba look at a piss off Rebecca.

"You! You did this to me! You had that retard football team videotape me letting them gang fuck me! Now I have to leave! My dad is so ashamed of me that we are moving to America! I'll kill you!" Rebecca yelled as she jump across the lunch table ready to attack Heba. Rebecca was pulled back by Bakura and Atemu.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him! He did this to me!" Rebecca said.

"I didn't do anything and you know it! Stop being a hoe and you wouldn't have gone through this!" Heba yelled as a man with white hair, pale like Rebecca who was glaring at her right now.

"Rebecca Isabella Hawkins! Don't blame that boy because you been acting like a motherfucking SLUT!" The man said to Rebecca.

Rebecca look at the man. "But daddy! He did this to me! He took my money away from me by taking my Atemu!" Rebecca yelled to her daddy. She wasn't like Vivian who was want Seto for his money, Rebecca wanted Atemu because once she married him she would finally get her trust fund! Take some of his money and divorced his ass and finally marry her love Honda who was with that man-slut Otogi! She was the most beautiful girl at this school and she wanted Honda and she was going to get him!

Mr. Hawkins look at his daughter with pure disgust. "Your trust find is gone young lady! From all the shit you have done from day one of your high school career it's gone! You are a whore and I can't believe you are my daughter! Lets go! NOW!"Mr. Hawkins yelled to Rebecca as he grab her hand forcing her out of Domino High into his car.

* * *

-After School-

Anzu was piss off!Yugi that Bitch that took Yami away from her brother got her bestfriend taken away from her! Anzu look up and saw the group of friends. Her eyes landed on Heba.

'I'm going to make that bitch pay!' Anzu thought.

Anzu walk up and when Heba saw her it was to later. Her hand had already made contact with Heba's face.

"You will pay! All of you will!" Anzu said walking away.

Yugi glared at Anzu as she walk away. Yugi look at Heba and Jou.

"Now I have a reason to make her life a living hell." Yugi said grabbing Yami hand getting in the car driving off.

* * *

Did you like? I hope you did! Review! Bye C U Next Time!


	13. The Plan Pt3

-2 months later-

* * *

Heba and Jou just look at Yugi who was drinking hot chocolate at the their family restaurant. The twins who were now 5 months almost 6, where with them as they Yugi told his brother and his cousin his plan to finally say goodbye to Anzu Mazaki.

"Did you just say..." Heba said.

"Yeah I did just say that Heba. I'm doing this so she can stop annoying us about her sluts friends and why they left. It's not our fault that their parents finally saw how much of hoes their daughters were..." Yugi said.

"Our. They still are." Jou said as he finish up feeding the twins who were now asleep.

Yugi and Heba look at Jou who along with Seto will graduation in 1 years and not 2 like them. With all their A.P. Classes they take Willow skip them up to Juniors.

"What do you mean? Seto told you something. Tell us!" Heba and Yugi yelled at Jou who slap them both.

"Quiet! God the twins are sleeping!, and if you shut up I would tell you what Seto told me that Willow told him." Jou said rocking Seth back to sleep. Seth was like Seto, didn't like to sleep un-less it was with Jou.

Seto started working with Willow part-time at Kaiba Inc. and when he graduation next year got Kaiba Inc. Seto already had many growth men afraid of him and he was only 16. Joey was working part-time at their family restaurant as the master chef. While he working the twins would be at day-care.

* * *

"Rebecca and Vivian who are both now back in Japan for summer vacation are here as I heard from Erin who in my science class said here to help Anzu finally get Yami and her together. Yugi keep your eyes on them, cause they know what they want." Jou said as he drank his coffee.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. 'Really you need those two shanks help to stop me. While I can't use Plan A on you now. How about Plan B bitch.' Yugi thought as he ate a piece of his cookie.

"Plan B it is then. Yugi said looking at his phone.

"What do you mean Plan B." Heba said as Jou grab Seth who was awake and hungry.

Yugi was on his phone when he got a text from Yami. Yugi smirk. Yugi put his phone up as Heba ask for the tenth time 'What's Plan B?'

"Hey Jou, does their parents know they are back in Japan?" Yugi ask.

"Nope. I told Seto not to do anything yet. I told him that we would deal with them." Jou said as he rock Seth back and forward as he fell right back to sleep.

"Heba aren't you in Anzu class for..." Yugi said thinking of the class they share together.

"AVID. Yeah why?" Heba ask.

"Didn't you say that bitch wanted to be a dancer when she grows up? And isn't Kaiba Inc. doing work with her father Micheal Mazaki? He wouldn't want to hear about how his daughter is hanging out with a girl that hit a pregnant man, and a girl that has sex with guys just for their money. He would make her stop hanging out with them and if she doesn't make her go to a different school to be a business women and not want Anzu wants, a dancer." Yugi said finally answer Heba question about Plan B.

Heba and Jou smirk and knew that After this all three of those girls would be gone once and for all.

* * *

Anzu was annoyed. She was annoyed because she was hear listening to her father telling her about her working part-time at Mazaki Inc. Why did her father want her to be a business women when he knew she loved dancing and hates anything to do with business.

Anzu look at her phone to see two texts from Vivian and Rebecca. Both were 'counting' with two men their families loved. Both of them found them 'okay' in real life. but good in bed.

They both came here to help her win Yami. They couldn't and shouldn't be here and Anzu knew that if Yugi, Joey, and Heba found out that they were here then Anzu would be next about leaving Japan.

"Daddy? I have a question about what would happen if I did anything to make the family and the company look bad." Anzu ask afraid of the answer.

"Why do you as sweetheart?" ask his daughter. He knew of her friendship with Wong's and Hawkins' daughters and how they acted around the Motou's kids.

"Just to know, that's all." Anzu said hiding the fact that both her bestfriends were back in town without their parents knowing.

"Ow.. Then sweetheart me and your mother would dis-own you if you did anything to make this family or company look bad. Okay sweetheart lets talk later about the company, I have to meet your mother for are anniversary." Mr. Mazaki said kissing Anzu on the forehead before walking out the door to meet his wife.

Anzu was silent.

'If daddy finds out that those two are here, I'm dead and if he finds out about all the parties and pregnant scared I had then they would did-own me! I can't be like Vivian and Rebecca! Mom and Dad will sent me to live with grandma and grandpa in America! I can't let this happen to me! I need to burn my diary with all the evidence. Now!' Anzu thought as she ran upstairs to her room.

Anzu look around her room like a tornado. 'Where is it?! It has to be here! No! It's gone!' Anzu thought as she called her two besties.

* * *

"What do you mean you lose your diary?! That has everything we did to everyone." Vivian said to Anzu.

Vivian and Rebecca had grow up, while their bodies had. They both look more like women and were happy to be back in Japan to see their friend.

This was dangerous.

"Who was over yesterday?" Rebecca ask hoping this would give them an answer.

Anzu just look at her friends.

'Only person over here yesterday was Kris. But why would she take the diary? Their are secrets of her doing things that Rebecca didn't even do. I mean Rebecca had almost every STD almost not AIDS or HIV.' Anzu thought as she finally said the name of the last person she had in her room.

"Kris Martin." Anzu said as she watch Rebecca and Vivian look up from the floor at her.

"Kris Martin is bestfriends with Erin Wilson who is friends with Jou Wheeler who is dating Seto Kaiba who lives with Yugi and Heba Motou! Kris came here got the diary for Yugi so he could get us out of his hair once and for all. " Rebecca said to Anzu who was scared out of her mind.

* * *

"Here you go Yugi. All that is their about Anzu, Rebecca and Vivian. They did a lot. Come on babe I got your favorite movies!" Kris Martin yelled getting the attendance of her girlfriend an bestfriend of 10 years Erin Wilson.

"Don't call me babe! Bye Jou, and see you two cute little twins Seth and Seven later." Erin said as she left Jou alone with 6 months twins. Seto came in and grab Seth who smile at his father.

"Thanks. See you two at school." Yugi said as he close the door behind the two.

'I'm glad that Kris is done with all this cheating shit. It was killing Erin. Now all I have to do is get Anzu father phone number from Seto.' Yugi thought as he walk into the living room.

In the living room their was Willow and her 1 month old Unique, Jou and Seto with their twins, a 2 month pregnant Ryou with Bakura, a sleep Malik and Marik and a 5 weeks pregnant Heba and Atemu with a throw-up pine in his hand.

"Jou catch." Yugi said as he threw the diary to Jou. Jou caught the diary. Jou open the dairy and read it. Jou look up at Yugi who had a smirk on his face.

'So this was Plan A and Plan B could only be... tell her dad how much of a hoe his daughter is. Hope Yugi made copies, shit knowing him he did.' Jou thought as he remember something important.

"Copies?" Jou ask.

Yugi smiled an evil smile. "Yeah, I got copies." Yugi said walking into the kitchen with Yami following behind him.

Jou turn around to Seto and gave him the diary. Seto raised his eyebrow confused until Seto open it and started reading it. he stop and look up at Jou with Seven. Seth was sitting down on the floor playing with a toy. Seto look at Jou once more and understood what he had to do.

"Fine I do it." Seto said kissing Jou on the forehead getting up and grabbing some car keys.

Willow knew that Seto had a meeting with a investor that wanted to put money in on Seto newest project. As Seto walk to the car he pulled out his phone and called the owner of Mazaki Inc., Anzu father and the investor i his Duel Academy project.

* * *

Seto, Yami, Joey, Yugi, and Atemu were the top 5 duelists in Japan, so when Seto came up with Duel Academy they were with Seto on this. Seto had 9 investors and if Mazaki invested in this like the other then Duel Academy would start construction.

Seto wanted more than to get Anzu off of Yugi and Yami's backs, so when Jou gave him the diary he knew what he had to do, and he hope that this would be the end of their problems.

* * *

"Kris you know what to do? Good, all around the school. Yeah you do good, no one will believe Anzu after this so Erin willn't find out. Yeah Bye." Yugi said hanging up his phone as Yami walk into their room. Yugi smirk at Yami before he slam him on their bed.

Yami look up at Yugi confused.

Yugi rolled his eyes and kiss Yami shutting him up and starting a round of amazing loving-making.

* * *

"I'm glad that you are apart of my team for Duel Academy Mr. Mazaki. Oh... I was give this today and thought that you might want to see this for yourself before it get out of hand." Seto said as he handed Anzu diary to Mr. Mazaki. He open the diary and read it and knew that Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong had had a negative reaction his sweet daughter, who he thought was a virgin. He couldn't believe this!

'She is going to an all girl private school! I will move the company to America and still fund Duel Academy. She will never return to Japan ever again!' Mr. Mazaki thought as he thank Seto and left this office.

Mr. Mazaki called the school informing them that tomorrow was Anzu last day and that they were moving away. He called the house telling his wife what happen and telling her to pack. Anzu was going to see hell.

* * *

"But daddy I don't know how that got to Seto! It's not fair that I have to leave so this family have a good life! I don't want to be a business woman! I want to be a dancer!" Anzu scream at her father while her mother continued to pack.

"Oh.. you want to be a damn stripper! No! Anzu you will be a business woman! You will marry a nice man, give me and your mother some grandchildren and live happily ever after! And that's that!" yelled at Anzu.

Anzu was piss off! Seto had her diary and gave it to her father! How the hell did he get it?!

"Oh Anzu I have already informed and that their daughters are here. I took your phone and you're grounded for the next 6 months for your behavior in the book and the other things you have done." said as he push Anzu up to her room to pack her things.

Anzu was in her room piss off! She went to her draw and pulled out her emergency cell phone calling Rebecca and Vivian.

Both of them answer confused at first.

"Listen and Listen carefully. Seto gave my dad my diary and now we are moving. Tomorrow my last day and I'm going to make Yugi Motou regret ever coming to Japan!" Anzu said as she handing up the phone on her friends.

'Yugi Motou was going down tomorrow!' Anzu thought as she pack up her closet.

* * *

-Next Day-

Yugi was sore. Yami was smirking his ass off at what him and Yugi did the night before. And Yami met all night long.

"Yami stop smirking! God my ass hurts cause of you." Yugi said opening his locker.

"Sorry babe, but it was fun! You are an amazing fuck and I only get to make love to you." Yami said kissing Yugi forehead.

"Okay, I get it. Hey what that?" Yugi said as he saw his Plan go into action.

The hallway floor was messy with papers. Yami pick up one of the paper and read it. Yami eyes widen. He walk over to Yugi and show him it. Yugi fake being amazed at what the papers said.

_**Anzu, Rebecca and Vivian had a four-some with the football team running back.**_

_**Anzu got pregnant by the whole math team.**_

_**Rebecca gave oral to the Principe so he didn't sent her home for getting caught having sex with the math teacher Ms. Smith.**_

_**Vivian did a strip-show for the whole student council.**_

* * *

There was more but this was to good. Anzu saw Yugi and Yami and ran up.

"You did this to me! You did this so Yami didn't leave you for me! I'm better then you!" Anzu said as she tried to hit Yugi, but Yami was holding her back.

Yami push her back and look at Anzu finally telling her what he thought of her.

"Anzu! I don't like you! And if I did I wouldn't go for you now! You are a slut! You got pregnant by the whole math team! I bet you did worse then your slut friends!" Yami said grabbing Yugi and leaving the school.

That week school was cancelled. The school had to get a new Principe and new Math teacher and the Math team were kick out of school. Anzu didn't get in tomorrow, because that day was her last day.

* * *

Review! That was the last part of The Plan chapters. Next is a letter to you guys! Then the last chapter!


	14. Letter to you guys

_**I'm starting new stories like...**_

_**Welcome to Ren's-Yugioh**_

_**and **_

_**You and Me-Naruto.**_

* * *

**_Graduation is both Seto and Jou and then Yami, Yugi, Heba, Atemu, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Then I'll do a 10 years later to see them at Alexandria, Micheal and Raine graduation from Grads School._**

**_Hope you like what I'm doing and If you have stories ideas tell me so I can make your idea come alive._**

**_Bye!_**


	15. Graduation Pt1&Pt2

~1 year later~

Final chapter!

* * *

Seto was trying to get a 'not so happy' Jou into his suit and tie for graduation. It was their graduation. They were the first of the 'smart morons' Willow would call us sometimes. Seth and Seven were playing on the floor us Jou and Seto room as Seto tried to get his fiance into his damn suit and tie!

Seto prospered to Jou on their 3 year anniversary. And now they were graduating and today was also their fucking wedding and Jou was acting like a baby! Jou knew that today was important, so why in hell would he be acting like a baby?

"Katsuya Jou, get off your ass and get dress in this damn suit so we can get married and graduate from high school!" Seto said to an irritated Jou.

Jou rolled his eyes and sigh. "Yo, stop yelling. I'm up okay. Good being pregnant again sucks." Jou said dragging the trash can towards him throwing up in it. Seto grab a glass of water. Yes Jou was pregnant again and was happy that it was just one this time.

"I know that you are still getting used to being pregnant again, but as your fiancé get the fuck up and get dress before Willow comes up here and cause hell." Seto said to a pouting Jou.

Seto was annoyed. "Katsuya get the fuck up!" Seto yelled to Jou who was up.

"I hate it when you use my first name against me." Jou said as he walk into their bathroom and hope in to their shower.

Seto grab the twins and took them downstairs to see their cousin and the Aunt.

* * *

Willow was in the kitchen cleaning and cooking breakfast. She had to her left was her friend Jane who was helping her plan Seto and Jou wedding which was today. She had to her right was Kendall, their son Dylan, and their now 3 about to be high schoolers. Yami and Yugi were right now dress into their suit and tie. Ryou was arguing with Bakura about their baby. Ryou was right now pregnant and ready to kill Bakura if he said another stupid things today. Atemu and Heba were with their twin daughter Demi and Delilah. Malik and Marik were laughing watching T.V. Marik was rubbing Malik belly. Malik was due any day.

Seto came down with the twins who were dress up fro their Daddy and Papa graduation. Seven was dress in a pink and white dress with her blond hair pinned up with a flower in it. Seth had on a matching suit and tie like Seto.

"Like Daddy like son." Said a 4 months pregnant Jou in his suit and tie. Seth ran to his Papa and grab his hand leading him to the table where Willow had Jou plate at. Seven grab Seto hand and walk to the table. The other walk to the table and ate their.

* * *

~Graduation Time~

"Today is the day that we say goodbye to the past and hello to the future. We now can chase are dreams and be what we wanted to when we first came here. We can finally leave this school for good and never look back. We can go be what we want. Prove to everyone that ever put us down that you are nothing. We can be whatever we want and now that we have shown you that we are the best of the best and now one can change that. To the class of 2013 we are finally done." Seto said as he ended his speech.

"Thanks you Mr. Kaiba." The Principe said.

~3 Minutes Later~

"Katsuya Jonouchi." The Principe said. Jou walk up to the stage and got the one thing that made Willow cried.

"Seto Kaiba." The Principe said. Seto walk up and stage as well to see Willow cry at this moment.

"To the graduation class of 2013 I say this. The class of 2014 have some hard work to do to match you guys." The Principe said as the students threw their caps in the air.

* * *

~Wedding~

Jane was done! She had everything ready for this tradition Japanese Wedding. The setting was prefect with the cherry blossom and koi pond in the back along with the white and red rose belts on the walk way for Jou everything was what Jou and Seto wanted. Willow had the food and cake cook and made to be presented to the guests. Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik had the tuxes on as well as Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi and Yami had the rings ready, as well as Seth and Seven as the flower girl and ring carrier.

Everything was going good.

As the guests got to the seats for the ceremony Malik felt like he was going to die. Marik was by his lover side.

"What's wrong?" Marik ask.

"My fucking water just broke." Malik said.

"We have to go. Seto and Jou will understand." Marik said.

"No! I can get threw this hour long ceremony and you and Willow can rush me to the hospital later right now I'm going to see my friend get married and you can't stop. Got it?" Malik said.

Marik sigh. " Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you threw the ceremony." Marik said as the ceremony started.

"We are here to give are blessing to Seto and Jou and their young family. We are here to see them become a family forever. If their parents were here they would want the best for them and their cousin Willow has gave the best that she can give them and now they are ready to give that to their twins Seth and Seven. Now do you Katsuya Jonouchi take Seto Kaiba as your husband?" The Priest ask Jou.

Jou smiled. "I do." Jou said.

"Seto Kaiba do you take Katsuya Jonouchi as your husband?" The Priest ask Seto.

Seto smile. "I do." Seto said.

"By the power that dear Ra gave me I show the friends and family Seto and Jou Kaiba." The Priest said as the wedding end with Seto and Jou walking down the walk way. Everything was good until Malik was on the floor holding his belly. Willow and Marik were by his side.

"Call 911. Baby coming.." Malik said as Marik carried him to her car. She, Malik, and Marik got in. Willow grab Jane and told her that cocktail hour was 45 minutes.

"I got it Willow take care of Malik." Jane said as she handle the problem.

Seto and Jou as well as the other guys of the group wanted to know what was up.

"Simple Malik water broke right before the wedding start, so he went and hour and 30 minutes with the baby coming. Now the baby about 30 to 40 minutes from coming. Willow will call when the baby here with name and sex. Now lets get back to this wedding and hope for the best for those 3." Jane said pushing the group into the hall.

* * *

~1 hour and 55 minutes later~

Willow had called Kendall and Jane telling them the good news. Jane went to tell Seto and Jou who were very happy.

Seto got everyone to quiet down. "I have good news. A family member of me and Jou family just gave birth to a healthy baby boy name Derek Diorite Ishtal." Seto said as everyone clap and smile.

* * *

"He is so pretty! Can't wait for me and Kura little girl to come!" Ryou said as he look at Derek in Malik arms.

"He is going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Yugi said.

Willow smiled. "So Yugi when are you and Yami going to have some kids of your own?" Willow ask with a smirk.

Yami who was drinking some water, started chocking on his water as Yugi went bright red and eyes went wide. The other laugh at their reaction.

"Whatever." Both Yugi and Yami said walking up to their room to go to sleep. Thee other followed to get some sleep leaving Malik and Marik inside their family hospital wing.

* * *

"Willow I hate you so much right now." Yugi said to his sister. Yugi was right now 9 months pregnant and ready to kill his older sister. On Halloween Yami got Yugi... hard. Now Yugi is due any day and hopes that he doesn't give birth today of all days... his graduation. The others were downstairs right now with their kids.

Seth and Seven were now 4 years old. Jou and Seto daughter Angel is 1 month old.

Alexandria, Michael, and Raine are freshman in high school. They all are 14 years old.

Ryou and Bakura daughter Ariel is 4 months old.

Marik and Malik son Derek is 1 years old today.

Atemu and Heba daughters Demi and Delilah is 16 months old.

Jou walk by and laugh at his cousins. "Funny really. The first one of us to get laid and the last one to get knock up." Jou said laughing.

In that 1 year Seto had been running Kaiba Company great, make three times as much money as they did before. Jou was the head chef and now owner of their Family Restaurant. Yugi was now the head producer of Motou's records. While Heba became the head designer of their family fashion line.

"If you want to die, continue with what you are saying." Yugi said with a glare right at Jou.

"Whatever." Jou said as he grab his plate. Yami came down to see Yugi glaring at him already and knew if this baby came today, that after it came he wasn't getting any.

Willow look up to see that it was time to go. "Lets go everyone! Get in the cars now!" Willow yelled as Yami help Yugi off his chair and to their car.

* * *

Yugi sat down next to his friend Kris who loved his speech. Yugi gasp as he felt himself wet himself. Kris saw this and tap Yugi.

"Yugi, I'll get Willow." Kris said as she started to get up, but Yugi stop her.

"No. I'm going to get threw this shit and walk across that stage and then go to the hospital and have this damn baby." Yugi said as Kris sat down. Kris grab hold of Yugi hand. She hope that this went fast.

"Ryou Bakura." The Principle said.

Ryou walk across with a smile on his face as he saw Willow with tears in her eyes.

"Marik Ishtal." The Principle said.

Marik walk across the stage looking at Willow with her watery eyes.

"Malik Ishtar." The Principle said.

Malik walk across the stage smirking at Willow as she cried.

"Bakura Mao." The Principle said.

Bakura walk across the stage yelled 'It's finally over!' Willow sigh as more tears came from her eyes.

"Heba Motou." The Principle said.

Heba jump from his seat and happily walk across that stage making is older sister proud.

"Yugi Motou." The Principle said.

Yugi got up with the help from Kris and walk across that stage. Kris went over to Willow telling her what was up. She got the other and was waiting on Atemu and Yami. Yugi came towards Willow and sigh.

"Yugi can you wait about 1 more minutes?" Willow ask the gasping Yugi.

"I'll be fine. Just let Yami and Atemu get the hell across this stage so I can get this damn baby got of me." Yugi said glaring at Yami and Atemu.

"Atemu Sennen." The Principle said.

Atemu walk across with a proud smile across his face.

"Yami Sennen." The Principle said.

Yami walk across the stage proud of what he has done. He look at Yugi and knew that he life was just starting.

"That is the class of 2014." The Principle said as the graduates threw their hats in the air. Willow and the others rush a pregnant Yugi to the hospital.

* * *

"YAMI! I will you!" Yugi yelled as he went threw labor. Yami was in his own pain.

'Never going to hold Yugi hand wen he his giving birth.' Yami thought as Yugi crush Yami left hand.

"Push Yugi!" The Doctor yelled.

Yugi push and push and finally after 2 hours of pushing their child was finally here.

"And here is your son." The Doctor said. Yami grab his son as Yugi fell right back to sleep.

Yugi and Yami talk about names for their child and they agreed on this 1 name.

"Welcome to the world Daniel Sennen." Yami holding his son with a smile. All of his family life was beginning and he knew they were all ready foe whatever would happen.


End file.
